The New Man Fan
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Cheyenne joins the Man Fans and she then realizes that her cover as Girl Danger could be blown. Plus, she has a crush on her dad, Captain Man Rated M for Mature because of sex on Chapter 5 and 10 and bad language on chapter 11.


Henry Danger Fanfiction

The New Man Fan

Summary: Cheyenne joins the Man Fans and she then realizes that her cover as Girl Danger could be blown. Plus, she has a crush on her dad, Captain Man.

Rated M for Mature because of language content in chapter 10, and sex going on in Chapter 5 and Chapter 10.

Chapter One: We're Joining The Man Fans

Most of the time after school, I go to the Man Cave and spend some time with my dad, Ray, but today was different. After school letted out at 3:15, Mrs. Hart picked us up and we went to Henry's house.

As Charlotte, Henry, and Jasper were watching The Walking Orange marathon, Piper was in the kitchen, fixing a bowl of hair soup. I then looked down at my cell phone and I found a video of me and Captain Man dancing to MKTO's Bad Girl. Then, I remembered what Paula Makiato told me. Paula Makiato told me that if I wanted to join the Man Fans, I had to send a video of me and Captain Man dancing to one of this year's hottest hits. Well, I was always fond of MKTO's Classic but their new one came out called Bad Girl. Captain Man chose that song because he liked the way I grooved and the way I moved.

As I was watching the video, Jasper came over to me.

"What are you watching?" Jasper asked me as he was looking over my shoulder. When I saw Jasper reflecting on my screen, I then paused the video and I turned around to where Jasper could see me.

"I'm watching a video of me and Captain Man dancing to MKTO's Bad Girl." I told Jasper as tears began to well up in my eyes and I then blinked them away.

"Hey! Will you two be quiet? Henry's shooting a video of me!" Piper told us.

Then, we watched as Piper ate some hair soup and then, Henry paused the video.

"Why are you two making videos of yourselves doing things?" Charlotte asked Piper and me.

Then, we both looked at each other and then, looked back at Charlotte.

"Because we're both trying to join the Man Fans." I told Jasper, Charlotte, and Henry.

"What's the Man Fans?" Henry asked Charlotte, Jasper, and me.

"It's a fan club of people that like Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Girl Danger." Jasper told all of us.

"But why is Piper joining the Man Fans?" Henry asked all of us.

"Because I like Kid Danger and I would like to meet him." Piper told all of us.

Then, Henry and Charlotte pulled me over to the side.

"Cheyenne, why are you joining the Man Fans?" Charlotte asked me, concerningly.

"Because I feel like I'm not involved at work and I really love Captain Man." I told Henry and Charlotte.

"You know Captain Man is your dad." Henry told me.

"I know. But I'm really into him." I told Henry and Charlotte.

"So...you have a crush on Captain Man?" Charlotte asked me.

"Yes, I do. But promise me that you won't tell my dad, Ray (a.k.a. Captain Man) about this secret crush that I have on him!" I told Henry and Charlotte.

"We swear not to tell Ray." Henry and Charlotte both said together at the same time and we then pinkie promised.

After we pinkie promised, I then right-clicked on my video and pressed send to Paula Makiato. After I pressed send, I was about to walk off when Charlotte pulled me to the side again.

"You'd best be careful. The president of the club, Paula Makiato, she's really mean." Charlotte told me.

Then, Jasper walked over to us.

"Yeah. I tried getting in and they wouldn't even accept me." Jasper told me. Then, he walked off.

"Also, Cheyenne, there are fans in that club that really like you. You'd best be careful." Charlotte told me.

"Don't worry, Charlotte, I will. Just keep my Captain Man crush a secret from my dad, Ray." I told Charlotte.

Then, at 3:30, Henry and Charlotte went out the door to Junk N' Stuff, Jasper went out the door to go home, and Piper and I went out the door. Now, we are on our way to Paula Makiato's house.

 **(Will Cheyenne get a spot in the Man Fan club? Will Piper get a spot in the Man Fan club too? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Two: Welcome To The Man Fans, Cheyenne (and Piper).

Just as soon as we got to Paula Makiato's house, Mrs. Makiato letted us in and we then ran up the stairs. We then turned to the left and Paula Makiato's bedroom door was open a crack.

As we were standing outside of Paula Makiato's bedroom door, we heard laughing.

We then peeked in and saw the Man Fans laughing at Piper's video. I was about to charge in there when Paula Makiato opened the door.

"Cheyenne, please come in. We have some unfinished business to attend to." Paula Makiato told me as I was about to walk in.

Just as soon as we got in, Paula Makiato then shutted the door in Piper's face. I then got mad.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked Paula Makiato.

"Because she's bad news and we don't like her. We like you." Paula Makiato told me.

Then, just as soon as Piper opened the door again, I then pushed Piper out the door and she then charged down the stairs. Just as soon as she was out of sight, I then shutted the door.

"Continue." I said in an evil way.

"We'd really like to have you, Cheyenne." The girl that was wearing a gray t-shirt with the Captain Man logo on it with the Kid Danger button pinned to her t-shirt said.

"Cheyenne, since you've passed your iniation test and proved to us that you are capable of being a Man Fan, I've decided for you to have my positon as president. Welcome to the Man Fan club, Cheyenne!" Paula Makiato told me.

Then, all of the Man Fans started clapping and cheering.

"Thank you guys so much! I finally feel like I'm a part of something without all of the hussle but I feel like something's missing here." I told all of the Man Fans and Paula Makiato as I was taking my spot as president in the lounge chair near Paula Makiato's piggy bank.

"What is it that is missing, president?" The girl that was wearing a pink t-shirt with the Captain Man logo on it, a black hat with the Captain Man logo on it, blue jeans, and was wearing black glasses asked.

I then looked around at all of the Man Fans and I knew the answer.

"We need music!" I told everyone that was in the room.

Then, Paula turned on the radio and we all started dancing to Rascal Flatts's song Everyday Love. At four o' clock, the Man Fan meeting was ajourned.

"Remember, Man Fans, next meeting is next Thursday. Same time but we're going to be having the meeting at my house. So, please be prepared to share your secrets. Meeting ajourned!" I told all of the Man Fans.

Then, they all left. Well, all of them except Paula Makiato and me.

"Well, it was great meeting you, Paula!" I told Paula Makiato.

"It was a blast meeting you, Cheyenne. See you next Thursday at your house." Paula Makiato told me.

Then, I heard Piper screaming my name.

"See you next Thursday. Bye." I told Paula as I was walking out of the room.

"Bye, Cheyenne." Paula yelled to me.

Then, as I was walking to the stairs, I slipped on a banana peel and I fell all the way down the stairs. When Mrs. Miakiato saw me on the floor, she came to my rescue.

"Cheyenne, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mrs. Miakiato asked me.

Then, my ankle twisted a little bit and I screamed out in pain.

"I'll be fine." I told Mrs. Miakiato.

Then, Mrs. Miakiato looked at my ankle and that's what got her worry up.

"You sure? It seems like you'll be limping home." Mrs. Miakiato asked me as I was heading to the door.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sure I can manage until I get home to my dad, Ray." I told Mrs. Miakiato as Piper got onto my back.

Then, we started heading out the door. Now, I am on my way to drop off Piper at her house.

 **(Will Cheyenne be okay? Will Ray notice the limp when Cheyenne gets into the Man Cave? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Three: Whatever Happens at Ray's, Stays at Ray's

Just as soon as I dropped Piper off at the Hart's house, I started limping off to Junk N' Stuff. When I got to Junk N' Stuff, it was five o' clock. Gooch noticed me as I came limping down the stairs to his desk.

"Cheyenne, you're late for work!" Gooch told me as he looked down at his watch.

I then looked at the clock and that's when I started getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Gooch. I was at a meeting with the fans of Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Girl Danger." I told Gooch.

Then, the pain inside my ankle began to flare up. I then started crying.

"Cheyenne, are you hurting somewhere in your body so bad that I need to get Ray or Schwoz to come up here and get you?" Gooch asked me.

Then, the pain began to ease inside of my ankle and then, I stopped crying.

"No, Gooch, I'm good. I can get down to the Man Cave with no problem." I told Gooch.

Then, I started limping to the back. I then pressed a button and the elevator doors opened. That's when I got in and the elevator doors started closing. When the elevator doors closed, I pressed the down button and waited for the fall. After about five seconds, the elevator began to move down really fast. When I got down to the bottom of the elevator, my ankle tensed up again and I fell. When the elevator doors opened, I then got myself up off of the floor and began walking (or shall I say "limping") into the Man Cave.

As I was walking in, Schwoz, Henry, Ray, and Charlotte were all getting ready to watch **The Walking Orange** season finale.

"I can't believe we're about to watch the last episode ever!" Henry was saying as I stopped and watched them.

Just as soon as they got comfortable, Schwoz was about to press a button that would lower the TV to about halfway to the top of the elevator. _That meant that if I don't move when the tv comes down, I would get crushed._ I told myself. Then, Ray saw me and so did Schwoz.

"Hey, Cheyenne, baby!" Ray told me.

Then, my ankles began to lock. That's when I screamed.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Schwoz asked me.

Well, I was about to say something when all of a sudden, I collapsed onto the floor. That's when Ray and Schwoz came over to me and helped me up. Ray then placed me onto his back. When he sat down with me, I was laying on his lap. Then, Schwoz turned on the tv and **The Walking Orange** was on.

As we were watching **The Walking Orange** season finale episode, Charlotte's, Henry's, and Ray's cell phones began to buzz. That's when Schwoz continued watching the final episode while Henry, Charlotte, and Ray took their cell phones out of their blue jean pants pockets.

After they read the text on their cell phones, they began to go insane. Henry threw his piece of pizza, Charlotte started screaming, and Ray took a pillow and started banging it on the floor. Then, about five minutes later, Ray pulled some of his hair out and he started screaming. I then got up and limped to the front of the room. Ray then stopped screaming and looked at me.

"Cheyenne, baby, are you okay?" Ray asks me.

All of a sudden, my ankle begins to tense up and I cry out in pain. That's when I collapse to the floor, again. Ray then helps me up off of the floor.

"Easy, baby, I've got you." Ray says gently and helps me over to the couch.

Henry and Charlotte then stopped doing what they were doing and they came over to me.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, what happened with your ankle? It looks like it's been fractured and bruised up." Ray asks me as he sits beside me on the couch.

I then take a minute recollecting the things that happened at the Man Fan meeting.

"Well, I was at the Man Fan meeting at Paula Makiato's house and I just got accepted into the Man Fan club." I started saying when the crime alert went off.

"Hold on, baby. We'll continue your story just as soon as Daddy finds out what's going on." Ray tells me as I try to get up off of the couch.

Then, Ray and Henry run to Ray's desk. Ray then presses a button and Gooch comes up on the screen.

"What's up, Gooch?" Ray asks Gooch.

"Did you hear about what The Spoiler did tonight?" Gooch asks Ray.

"He texted all of us about the ending of **The Walking Orange**." I yelled to Gooch.

"But how would The Spoiler text everyone in Swellview?" Charlotte asked all of us.

"Only people with Type 5 technology can do that." I told Charlotte.

"In the season finale of **The Walking Orange** , Tom isn't really a cop." Gooch told all of us.

Then, Schwoz screamed.

"Then, more zombies come and take over their town." Gooch said.

"Stop it!" Schwoz yelled as he covered his ears.

"And Cato shoots Rodriguez." Gooch said.

"NOOOOOO!" Schwoz said as he dropped to the floor.

Then, Ray turns around and looks at Schwoz like he's crazy and then, looks back at Gooch.

"Thanks for the info, Gooch." Ray told Gooch.

Then, Ray pressed a button and Gooch disappeared off of the screen.

Just as soon as Ray and Henry walks back over to the couch, they realized that I was gone.

"Where's Cheyenne, my beautiful pride and joy?" Ray asks Schwoz and Charlotte.

"She said that she couldn't take it anymore so she left to go home to her mother." Schwoz told Ray.

Then, Ray got really concerned.

"I need to go get Cheyenne before she goes to sleep. Henry, come with me." Ray tells Schwoz as Henry follows him to the tubes.

They run to their positions and then, they tap their belt buckles. After they tapped their belt buckles, their tubes started coming down around them. After their tubes came down, they both started looking up.

"Call it, Henry!" Ray told Henry.

"Up the tube!" Henry yelled.

Then, the tubes sucked them up to town.

 **(Will Ray figure out what's going on with his daughter? Will Ray spend the night with his daughter? Well, all of those questions will be answered so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Four: The Crush

When Ray and Henry got to my house, it was eight-thirty. As they were pulling up in the Man Van, I was in my room, getting my pajamas out so that I can go take me a shower. Just as soon as they parked the Man Van, they got out of the Man Van and they walked up to our front door. Ray was wearing a half black half blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and black and white tennis shoes while Henry was wearing an all black t-shirt, blue jeans, and navy blue and white tennis shoes.

Just as soon as Ray rung the doorbell, Mom came running and she answered the door.

"Can I help you two?" My mom asked Ray and Henry.

Ray and Henry then looked at each other and then, they looked back at my mother.

"Uh, yes. I'm Ray Manchester, Cheyenne's dad, and this is my trustee sidekick, Henry Hart." Ray said as he was introducing himself and Henry to my mother.

"So...Ray, what are you doing here?" My mother asked Ray.

Then, Henry Hart started walking home to his house.

"I'm here to talk to Cheyenne. Has she gone to bed yet?" Ray asked my mother as he was trying to look in, looking for me.

"She hasn't gone to bed yet." My mother told Ray.

"Then, where is she?" Ray asked my mother.

My mother then looked up the stairs.

"She's in the shower. Do you want to come in and wait for her?" My mother asked Ray.

"Sure. I'll come in." Ray told my mother.

"Okay." My mom said, awkwardly.

Then, Ray came in and my mother shutted the door. Just as soon as my mother shutted the door, Ray sat down on the couch and then, my mother came over and sat right beside him.

"So, did you see how upset Cheyenne was when she came in?" Ray asked my mother.

"Well, I was on my phone when she came in. So, I couldn't really couldn't tell how upset she was." My mother told Ray.

"Oh." Ray said, sarcastically.

Then, he turned the tv on and started watching Friday Night Smackdown.

At about eight-thirty, I was through with my shower and I was about to get out onto the towl that was set on the floor, near the toilet, when all of a sudden, I was slipping on the bar of soap in the bathtub and then, I fell out and my naked body hitted the bathroom door and I then fell onto the floor, hard.

That's when my mother heard a banging sound coming from the bathroom. Ray heard it too and he turned the tv off. That's when my mother started getting concerned about me.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, are you okay?" My mother asked me.

That's when I started screaming.

"Ray, honey, go into the bathroom and see if Cheyenne is okay." My mother told Ray.

Then, Ray went upstairs to the bathroom.

When Ray opened the door to the bathroom, he was in shock. He couldn't believe that he was looking at his daughter's naked body. Then, Ray knelt down to where my body laid. Just as soon as Ray knelt down to me, I then opened my eyes and screamed.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" I asked Ray.

Ray then looked at me concerningly and he knew that there was something wrong.

"I'm here to help you." Ray told me.

Then, he grabbed a towl off of the towl rack and he started wrapping it around my naked body.

After he wrapped me up like a newborn baby, he then picked me up off of the floor like he did when I was a little baby. After he picked me up off of the floor, he then walked off with me in his arms to my room. After we got into my room, Ray then laid me down on the bed. That's when my mother came into the room.

"How is she, Ray?" My mother asked Ray as she came in and sat right beside me.

"She has lots of bruises on her legs and she has this one big bruise right where her spine is." Ray told my mother.

Then, blood began to drip out of my head and onto the towl. That's when my mother got really concerned.

"Do you think we should call 911?" My mother asked Ray as he was getting my pajamas out of the bathroom.

Then, after Ray got the pajamas out of the bathroom, he came back into my bedroom. When he saw the head wound, that's what got his worry back up.

"Why do we need to call 911?" Ray asked my mother.

My mother then started unwrapping me and when she unwrapped me, my ankle tensed up and that's when I screamed out in pain.

"My baby's in exscrushiating pain right now! She can't really take it anymore! I think she has a broken bone somewhere in her body!" My mother began screaming at Ray.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Ray said in his angered voice at my mother.

"What?!" My mother asked Ray.

"Why don't you go to bed while I handle Cheyenne on my own? If any problems arise during the night, I'll then wake you up and we'll both take Cheyenne to the hospital." Ray told my mother.

Then, my mother got off of the bed and she then went out of the room.

After my mother got out of the room, Ray then got me into my pajamas. After Ray helped me into my pajamas, I was about to sit up on the bed when all of a sudden, the pain inside of my ankle began to ease and the pain in my head started to rise. Ray then saw me sitting up on the bed and he literally ran over to me.

"Whoa, Kiddo! Don't strain yourself too much! You look really beaten up." Ray told me as he was trying to lay me back down.

Then, the pain in my head began to ease down.

"I know, daddy, but there is something that I need to tell you." I told Ray as I was laying on his lap.

"What do you need to tell me, baby? I'm listening." Ray asked me as he looked down at me with his hazel eyes.

Just as he was looking down at me, he then placed a hand on my head. I then sighed and looked up at him with my chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, while I was at the Man Fan meeting today, I realized that my true self was shining through the dark but after the Man Fan meeting, Piper sabotaged me. She dropped a banana peel down right in front of me and I fell. Then, before I came here, she probably came over and she then placed the bar of soap right next to the edge of the tub and just before I got out of the tub, I then slipped on the bar of soap and I fell out of the tub. Then, that's when I lost it." I told Ray as I was looking away from him and I looked up at the ceiling.

That's when Ray started laying down right next to me.

"Lost what, baby?" Ray asked me as he was trying to get really close to my body.

"I lost my dignity, daddy! How do I get it back?" I asked Ray as he was placing his hands around me, to protect me.

"Don't worry,sweetheart. I'm sure that we'll work this out somehow. Now, get ready to go to sleep. I'll be back in about an hour to sleep with you." Ray told me as he helped me get tucked in.

After Ray tucked me in, I closed my eyes and went to sleep. After Ray left my room to go downstairs and watch tv, I opened my eyes and sat back up in bed. I then got my cell phone out from under one of my pillows and I began to call Piper.

After Piper answered her phone, we then began to fight on the phone. After about five minutes, we then calmed down and we began to apologize to each other.

"I'm sorry I sabotaged you, Cheyenne. I really didn't mean to let you get hurt like that. I hope you can forgive me." Piper told me.

"That's okay, Piper, I forgive you." I told Piper.

"So, will you let me be in your Man Fan club, Cheyenne? Please?" Piper asked me.

"Well, okay. But, you have to promise me not to cause anymore trouble." I told Piper in my lowest voice.

"Okay, Cheyenne, I promise on Kid Danger's grave." Piper told me.

Then, we hung up.

After we hung up, I then placed my phone back on its charger and I then laid back down. Just as soon as I laid back down, someone was knocking on my window. That's when I got out of bed, turned on my bedroom light and I then climbed up the three stairs up to my window. I then opened my window and saw Henry staring right into my chocolate brown eyes.

"Henry, what are you doing here? You know your mother is going to get you when she knows that you're over here." I asked Henry as he was climbing inside.

"Well, right after you went to sleep, my mother called your mother and asked her if I could come over here to talk to you." Henry started telling me.

"What did my mother say, Henry?" I asked Henry as I was helping him and he was helping me because I was still limping really badly.

"She said that it was no problem at all." Henry told me.

"Cheyenne! Henry! Can you two come downstairs, please? Ray and I need to talk to you both!" My mom yelled.

Then, Henry and I looked at each other.

"Do you think that we could be in trouble?!" I started asking as the tears started dripping down my face.

Henry then saw the tears and he started wiping them away with his thumb but, there were more coming.

"Cheyenne, it's okay! It's okay! Don't cry!" Henry told me as we were walking to where the stairs were.

Then, we walked down the stairs together and we walked into the kitchen. Just as soon as we walked into the kitchen, Ray and my mother were sitting down at the kitchen table and we were standing right in front of them.

"Cheyenne...Henry... Ray and I have decided that tonight, since there's two girls and two guys, we can have a girls/guys sleepover. You may only choose only male partner, Cheyenne, while Henry can choose only one female partner. Cheyenne, who do you pick?" My mom told both of us as she was looking at me.

I then looked around the room and I kept my eyes on Ray.

"I choose Ray, Mama." I told my mother.

Then, Ray and I got together and we held hands.

"Well, that leaves you with me, Henry." My mom told Henry.

Then, the sleepover began.

As secret sharing time was about to approach, Ray and my mother went outside to take a break. As they were taking their break outside, Henry and I peeked out the window to see what they were up to.

"They're sharing cigarettes!" Henry and I both said together at the same time.

"But why would my dad smoke? He told me that he wouldn't ever pick up a cigarette in front of me again." I asked Henry.

"I don't know, but, I got a picture of both of them smoking." Henry told me as he was showing me a picture of my mommy and daddy smoking a cigarette.

After he showed me the picture, I then hugged Henry.

"Thank you, Henry. Now, we can send it to Charlotte and Gooch and they'll know what Ray is doing behind our backs." I told Henry.

Then, Henry sended the picture to Charlotte and then to Gooch and we then waited for a response.

After Ray and my mother smoked their cigarettes, they then threw the cigarette butts into the air and Ray used his whiz watch to destroy them. After that, Ray and my mother came back in the house.

"So, how was your 5 minute break outside, Mama?" I asked my mother.

My mother looked at Ray and they both exchanged glances. Then, after they exchanged glances, my mom then looked back at me and Henry as we were sitting down on the couch.

"Baby, you don't need to worry about what we grown ups do. All you have to worry about is just you and Henry. Ca-peesh?" My mom told me in a bad attitude.

She knew that we spied on them.

"Understood, Mama." I told my mother.

"Understood, Mrs. Manchester." Henry told my mother.

Then, my mother looked at the clock.

"Oh my gosh, guys! It's time to share secrets." My mom told all of us.

Then, Ray sat beside me on the couch and we both squeezed hands. My mother then stood up in front of us.

"Okay. How about if we start with the guys first? Henry, tell me your secret." My mother told all of us as she was looking at Henry.

Henry then stood up.

"Well...my deepest darkest secret is that I have a crush on Selena Gomez." Henry told my mother, Ray, and me.

Then, Henry sat down.

"Well, now, my sidekick has a crush on a superstar. I see, my man!" Ray told Henry as he was reaching to give Henry a pat on his shoulder.

Then, my mother looked at Ray.

"Okay, Ray, now, it's your turn. Tell me your deepest darkest secret." My mother said as she looked at Ray.

Ray then got up off of the couch.

"Well, this is a first for me, but, my deepest darkest secret is that I have a secret crush on my daughter, Cheyenne." Ray told Henry, my mother, and me.

Then, Ray sat back down on the couch. I then looked at him in shock and he winked at me.

"Daddy, is this true?" I asked Ray as he squeezed my hand.

He then gazed into my chocolate brown eyes and I then gazed into his hazel blue eyes.

"Yes, baby, it is true." Ray told me.

Then, he gave me a kiss. After he kissed me, I then jumped up.

"Well, guess what?" I asked my mother, Henry, and Ray.

"What?!" Henry, my mother, and Ray answered all at the same time.

"I have a secret crush on my dad, Captain Man (aka Ray)." I told Henry, my mother, and Ray.

Then, I sat down right beside Ray and started cuddling up with him. My mother then looked up at the clock and realized that it was past my bedtime.

"Okay. That's enough secret telling for one day. Hey, Henry, where're you going?" My mom told us as she saw Henry near the front door.

"I'm going home." Henry told my mother.

Then, he went out the door and after he went out the door, he then slammed it. Ray then looked at the clock.

"Okay, baby girl. I think it's time for us to go to bed. Say good night to your mother, Cheyenne." Ray said as he was picking me up off of the couch and he was carrying me up the stairs.

"Good night, Mama. Love you." I told my mother as Ray was carrying me up the stairs.

"Love you, baby." My mother told me as Ray carried me up the stairs to my room.

Then, just as soon as we got up the stairs, Ray then opened my bedroom door and we then went into my room. Ray then placed me on my bed and I scooted my way up to where my pillows were. After I got comfortable, Ray then got into the bed with me and once both of us got comfortable, Ray then turned off the light and both of us went to sleep. Then, at 10:00, the whole house got quiet. Too quiet.

 **(Cheyenne revealed her secret to her mother, her father, and even her best friend sidekick, Henry. Will she realize that the relationship between her and Ray has gone too far? Will she have the courage to tell the Man Fans about her secret crush? Will things ever be the same? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next few chapters so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Five: A Visit To The Hospital

During the night, as I was sleeping, I felt something crawling up my backside and reaching its other hand out to where my right side was. Then, I felt like my lips were being touched by another's lips. After I felt that, I felt something being inserted into my body and I then placed my hands around the guy's chest and we started making out.

The next morning, when I woke up, Ray was gone and so was the experience that I experienced last night. As I got out of bed, I realized that my pajamas were on the floor and when I went over to where my mirror was, I saw that I was completely naked. Butt naked. That's when I started screaming and my mom heard me downstairs and she came up the stairs as she could. When she opened the door and saw me naked, she looked over at me and I started crying.

"Baby, what happened?" My mom asked as she was trying to calm me down.

I then calmed down long enough for my mother to listen to my problem.

"Well, as I was sleeping last night, somebody was putting their hands all over me and they were stripping my pajamas off of me and then, lips to lips happened and then, that guy stuck his wiener into my private area and we became sexually active. When I woke up this morning, Ray was gone. Mom, what if I get pregnant?" I told my mother, calmly.

Then, my mother started thinking about what I said. After she thought about what I said, she then grabbed a hold of me.

"Ray got a hold of you?" She asked as she pulled me towards her face.

"He did, Mom. We took a selfie as we were doing it. I can show you if you want me to." I told my mother.

Then, she letted me down.

"Baby, I don't need you to show me a selfie of you and Ray. You just need to get dressed, okay? Henry will be here to take you to work in an hour." My mother told me as she got up from the floor and she then went out of the room.

Just as soon as my mother went out of my room, I then got a blue shirt along with a black skirt and black and blue socks out of my clothes and socks drawer and I began to put it on. After I putted it on, I then grabbed my black dress shoes and I putted them on. After I did that, I then grabbed my hairbrush, brushed my hair, and I putted it up into its usual ponytail style and I then waited for the doorbell to ring on my bed.

About five minutes later, Henry came in and my mom began yelling my name.

"Yes, mother?" I responded from my room.

"Henry's here to take you to work." My mom yelled back to me.

I then stopped texting Piper and I then turned my phone off.

"I know, Mom, I'm on my way down." I told my mother as I placed my cellphone in my purse and I then carried my purse along with me.

As I was about to climb down the stairs, my dress shoes began to slip on the wooden stairs and I then slipped and fell down the stairs. When I fell down to the last stair, my ankle got out of place and when it did, I screamed out in pain and my mother and Henry ran over to me.

"Cheyenne, baby, are you okay?" My mother asked me as she was crouching down to where I laid, helplessly on the floor.

"I'll be fine, Mom." I told my mother as I was trying to get back up.

Then, as I was trying to get back up and onto my feet, I put too much pressure on my ankle and that's when I fell onto the floor again but, this time, I fell really hard and I then got knocked unconscious.

The next time I woke up, I could smell bleach and I knew that I was in the hospital. I was on a hospital bed in a hospital room and as I was opening my eyes, a nurse was standing right over me.

"Hi, Cheyenne. My name is Anna Johnson and I will be your nurse while you're here in the hospital." Anna told me as she backed off from me.

"Hi, Anna. Can you tell me why I'm here in the hospital?" I asked Anna as a few more nurses came in.

"Cheyenne, the reason why you're her is because you twisted your ankle really badly and we need to have an x-ray done on you to see if you really broke it." Anna told me.

Then, the nurses began to roll the hospital bed out in the hallway with me in it and they then started pushing me to the x-ray room.

"But, what about Ray? Will I get to see him?" I asked Anna.

"Yes, Cheyenne, you will see him after we do the x-ray. I promise." Anna told me.

Then, once we got into the x-ray room, Schwoz, Anna, Kylie, Cassie Heatherly, and Cassie Sailors then lifted me from the hospital bed and I was placed onto a conveyor belt and then, it started moving and I was going through the CAT scanner.

After I went through the x-ray machine, a male doctor came in and looked at the x-ray of my ankle. After he looked at it, he told Kylie, Cassie Heatherly, Cassie Sailors, Anna Johnson, and Schwoz Schwartz to get out of the room. After they left the room, it was just me and the male doctor.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that pain to get here." The male doctor told me.

"That's okay. I can't believe she wouldn't let me see my dad before I went in here." I told the male doctor.

"You mean Anna?" The male doctor asked me.

"Yes." I told the male doctor.

"Anna's just being mean to you. She had something that was tooken away from her a few years ago." The male doctor told me.

"Tell me about it." I said in a sarcastic way.

Then, the male doctor looked at me.

"You're Cheyenne Rae Manchester, daughter of the famous Captain Man. Right?" The male doctor asked me.

"Yes. Yes, I am. How do you know my name?" I asked the male doctor.

"I remember you when you was five. You had a tumor and you had tonsils that were removed." The male doctor told me.

"So, what is your name?" I asked the male doctor.

"My name is Dr. Robert Wentz. Now, my dear girl, since we're done with your x-rays, I will take you back to your hospital room and we will then discuss what to do with your...shall we say... broken ankle." Dr. Wentz told me.

Then, we went out of the x-ray room and he carried me all the way back to my hospital room.

When we got back to my hospital room, Ray and Henry were there and when Ray saw Dr. Wentz holding me, Dr. Wentz then handed me over to Ray and he then went out of the room to go talk to my mother. Just as soon as Dr. Wentz left the room, Ray started hugging and kissing me.

"Baby, are you okay? Henry and I were really concerned about you." Ray asked me as he was hold me.

I then looked into his hazel eyes and I was glad that he was here.

"I guess so. Ow!" I told Ray as my ankle was still in really bad pain.

Ray then laid me down on the hospital bed.

"Don't move too much, Kiddo, your ankle is really beaten up." Ray told me.

Then, a nurse came in and gave Ray some paperwork to fill out so that he could take me home.

Just as soon as the nurse left, Dr. Wentz came back in.

"Okay, Cheyenne, I've looked over your x-ray and it seems as though you have a... a broken ankle." Dr. Wentz told me.

Henry and I looked at each other.

"Is this bad?" I asked Dr. Wentz.

"It could be, Cheyenne, but, don't worry. I'm going to be wrapping up your ankle and I'm going to show you how to use crutches. How does that sound, supergirl?" Dr. Wentz asked me.

I then looked at Ray, nodded my head, and looked back at Dr. Wentz.

"Let's do this, Doc." I told Dr. Wentz.

Then, Dr. Wentz measured my broken ankle and he then went to the other room next door to fix an ankle cast for me.

After he got back with the ankle cast, I held on to Ray as Dr. Wentz began to put the ankle cast on my broken ankle. Then, after he did that, he began to wrap it up in medical tape. I began to wonder why.

"Dr. Wentz, why are you wrapping my ankle cast up in medical tape?" I asked Dr. Wentz.

"The reason why I'm doing that is because when you take a shower, this medical tape will protect your ankle cast from being soaken wet. As you can see, Cheyenne, this medical tape is waterproof." Dr. Wentz told me.

"Oh." I said.

After Dr. Wentz got through wrapping my ankle cast up in medical tape, Ray then helped me off of my hospital bed and then, Dr. Wentz came back into the room with the crutches.

"Okay, Cheyenne, put one crutch under your left arm and then, put the other crutch under you right arm." Dr. Wentz told me to do.

I then did what Dr. Wentz instructed me to do. After I did that, I then looked at my dad, Ray, and then back at Dr. Wentz.

"Now, I want you to put one hand on the handle and the other hand on the other handle." Dr. Wentz told me what to do.

I then did what Dr. Wentz told me to do.

"Since you've done that, move the crutches with your hands that are on the handles and you'll be able to move around in no time, like a rabbit." Dr. Wentz told me what to do.

I then did what Dr. Wentz told me to do and I was moving around like a bunny rabbit that has lost one of its legs.

After Dr. Wentz saw me moving on my crutches, he was impressed.

"Okay, Cheyenne, you can stop now." Dr. Wentz told me.

I then stopped moving and I just stood right next to Ray.

When the nurse came with the wheelchair, Ray gave her the paperwork and she then left the room.

"Okay, Ray, let's get me into this wheelchair so that we can go home." I told Ray.

Then, Ray and Henry helped me into the wheelchair and then, Ray began to roll the wheelchair out, along with me in it, out to the hospital enterance.

Just as soon as we got to the hospital enterance, the Man Van was waiting for us. Ray then opened the slider doors and lifted me and the wheelchair into the Man Van and then, he got in and strapped the wheelchair down so that I wouldn't be moving around when Ray was driving. After he did that, he then got out and went around to the driver's side. He then got in as soon as Henry was buckling up and just as soon as he got in, he shutted his door, buckled up, and started up the Man Van. After he started up the van, he then began to pull out of the hospital parking lot and once he turned out of the hospital parking lot, he turned to the left and now, we are on our way back to Junk N' Stuff.

 **(Will Cheyenne be able to recover? Will she reveal her secret at the Man Fan meeting? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Six: The Secret Man Fan Meeting

A whole week has past and I still haven't healed my ankle yet. I have a tough decision to make. Either I'm going to have to tell the Man Fans to meet up here at Junk N' Stuff or I'm going to tell them to cancel the meeting. Well, it looks like I'm going to have to tell Ray to host the Man Fan meeting here in the Man Cave.

As Ray and Henry were out fighting crime, I stayed home in the Man Cave, and I called a few Man fans to come for a secret meeting. Well, as I was watching the first episode of **The Walking Orange** , the elevator doors opened and Paula Makiato, Natalie, Sky, and Kate came in and sat down on the couch, right next to me. I then paused the episode and looked back at a few of the Man Fans.

"So, Cheyenne, why did you call us here?" Paula Makiato asked me.

I then looked down at the floor and sighed.

"The reason why I called you girls to this secret meeting is because..." I began saying when all of a sudden, Captain Man's and Kid Danger's tubes came down and Captain Man and Kid Danger came down, along with the tubes.

My Man Fan girls and I turned around and saw Captain Man and Kid Danger walking towards us. We then got excited and we all screamed.

"Oh my gosh, it's Captain Man!" Sky, Natalie, Kate, and I said, together.

Then, Paula Makiato looked at Kid Danger.

"And Kid Danger." Paula Makiato said, by herself.

Then, Captain Man and Kid Danger crossed their arms and looked at me. I then looked at Captain Man and Kid Danger and I knew that I was in trouble.

"What?" I asked Captain Man and Kid Danger as they were looking at me.

Captain Man then walked over to me and he placed his gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Who are those people that you invited down here to the Man Cave, sweetheart?" Captain Man asked me.

I then looked at Paula Makiato, Sky, Natalie, and Kate and I really had to make up a lie. Then, after I made up my lie, I looked back at my dad.

"They are my...um...cousins." I told Captain Man as I looked back at Paula, Sky, Natalie, and Kate.

Captain Man then looked at Paula, Sky, Natalie, and Kate and all of them started waving at him and after they waved, Captain Man looked back at me.

"Okay, baby. Hope you girls have fun." Captain Man told me as Henry and him walked up the stairs to the sprocket.

"We will, Mr. Manchester." Sky, Natalie, Kate, and Paula said together.

Then, we went back to our little Man Fan meeting.

"So, Cheyenne, tell me why we're here before you got interrupted by Captain Man and Kid Danger." Paula Makiato told me as I was on my crutches, heading back to the couch.

Then, just as soon as I sat down on the couch, the Man Fans began to get really close to me.

"Okay, girls, the reason why I called you to this secret meeting is because we need to talk about my secret that I've been trying to keep but now, it has gone out of hand. It's also been bothering me." I told Paula Makiato, Sky, Natalie, and Kate.

Then, Sky placed her hands on my hands as a tear was flowing from my eyes. I then began to cry more tears and it was so much for me to bare that I had to let it all out.

As I was crying, all of the images from the night before, came back into my head. I remember having sexual intercourse with some guy that looked like Ray and I also remember the selfie that we took. It may seem that Ray is my dad, but, there's more to it. _He could be my future boyfriend. Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about that and I already have a boyfriend and his name is Ortho._ I told myself as the thought began to seem clear.

After I stopped crying, I looked back at Paula Makiato, Sky, Natalie, and Kate and I knew what I had to ask them.

"So, do you girls think that Ray could be my stalker?" I asked Paula, Sky, Natalie, and Kate.

The girls then looked at each other and then, back at me.

"What do you mean by that, Cheyenne?" Sky asked me.

"What I mean is that Ray is following me everywhere. He is even following me to every class that I have at school." I told Sky, Paula, Natalie, and Kate as Ray and Henry are coming out of the sprocket, in their normal clothes.

"I think that Ray has a crush on you, Cheyenne." Natalie told me.

I then looked at Ray and knew that he loved me.

"You really think so?" I ask Natalie in a tone to where Ray couldn't hear us.

"Yeah. He's really into you, Cheyenne. I heard Captain Man talking on the news about you." Kate told me.

"You did?! What did he say?" I asked Kate.

"Well, he said that you have the most beautiful smile on your face everyday." Kate began to tell me.

"He also said that you have the most gorgeous hair." Sky told me.

"Oh, and get this, he said he even wants to date you." Paula Makiato told me.

Well, when Paula, Sky, and Kate told me all of those things, I didn't even know what to say. Heck, I even started blushing.

Then, Ray came over to us.

"What are you girls talking about?" Ray asked all of us girls.

We then looked at each other and then, back at Ray.

"Oh, dad, we were talking about the secret crush that Captain Man has on me." I began telling Ray as my blush began to appear again.

"Really?" Ray asked all of us girls.

"Yep. So, girls, do y'all want to stay for dinner? Ray's cooking tonight." I asked Paula Makiato, Sky, Natalie, and Kate as they were walking to the elevator.

Paula then looked back at me.

"That's okay, Cheyenne, but we must be getting home. See you Thursday." Paula told me.

"Yeah. See you Thursday." I told Paula Makiato.

Then, they all got into the elevator and left.

After they all left, Henry stayed and watched tv with me. As we were watching tv, Anna came in, tired as ever.

"Hey, Cheyenne. Hey, Henry." Anna said as she was passing us.

"Hey, Anna." Henry and I said together as we turned back around to watch tv.

Anna then went over to where Ray was, in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Hey, Ray." Anna said as she was standing right beside him, watching him cook dinner.

"Hi, Anna." Ray said, not looking at Anna.

"So, Ray, where's that kiss that you promised me?" Anna asked Ray.

Ray then stopped cooking dinner and he was now serving it onto three plates.

"I do not want to kiss you tonight, Anna." Ray said, in a voice that made Henry and I turn our attention towards him.

"Why don't you want to kiss me tonight, Ray?" Anna asked.

Ray then started carrying the two plates over to where Henry and I were and once he did that, he went over to his desk to eat. Ray then just sat there and started eating.

"Not talking, are you?" Anna asked Ray.

Ray still said nothing to Anna but he turned his chair around to where he could see Henry and I eating together. He then smiled at the both of us and then, just as he was about to put his plate in the sink, Anna got up in his face.

"I don't know what is wrong with you but I will find out, sooner or later! I'll be here tomorrow to check on Cheyenne. Good day!" Anna said as she was walking over to the elevator.

Once she got in the elevator, Henry and I then looked at Ray and he looked back at us, concerningly.

"I'm sorry you kids had to hear me and Anna fight." Ray told Henry and me as he was taking up our plates.

"That's okay, daddy. But why does Anna want you to kiss her?" I asked Ray.

Ray then came back and sat down right beside me and Henry.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know." Ray told me as he placed his arm around me and we went back to watching tv.

After we watched tv, Henry left to go home and after Henry went home, Ray helped me get a shower and after I got a shower, we took the elevator up to where our rooms were, and Ray helped me up the stairs to my room. After we got to my room, I turned the lights on and I then shutted the door. Ray was waiting outside of my room until I told him that I was ready to go to bed. After I got into my pajamas without no help, I called Ray's name and Ray literally ran in here to me.

"Are you ready to go to bed, sweetheart?" Ray asked me as he was tucking me in.

I then looked up into Ray's hazel eyes and then, a tear fell from one of Ray's eyes.

"Why are you crying, daddy?" I asked as I wiped Ray's tears away with my thumb.

"I thought you would hate me for having a crush on you." Ray told me as he smiled at me.

I then started laughing.

"I don't hate you, Ray, I love you. The crush that you have on me is the best thing that has ever happened to me." I told Ray.

Then, Ray began to start laughing.

After we stopped laughing, I began to lay down.

"Hey, daddy?" I called Ray's name.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ray responded back to me.

"You're stuck with me." I told Ray.

Then, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

After I fell asleep, Ray kissed me on my forehead and then, he walked out of the room. After he walked down the stairs from my room, he walked up the stairs to his room. Then, at 9:00, the whole apartment got quiet. Too quiet.

 **(** Okay. So what if Anna is being mean? What will happen next? Will Cheyenne stop The Spoiler all by herself? Will she tell the other Man Fans her secret? Will her mother know about the secret? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next few chapters so stay tuned!)

Chapter Seven: Open Secret

When I returned to school on Wednesday, I realized that no one was laughing about me being on crutches really well and I was getting the help that I needed from all of my teachers. As I entered History for the first time in a while, on crutches, I was wrapped in two bone-crushing hugs from Henry and Charlotte.

"I'm so glad you're back." Charlotte told me as she unwraveled from me.

"I'm glad that Ray letted me come back. He was pretty scared to send me on Monday because I was still having trouble navigating and crashing. Then, on Tuesday, I was about to get dressed for school when Ray came in and told me to go back to bed. Today, Ray got the courage up to let me come back to school. So, I came and here I am." I told Henry and Charlotte as they helped me to my desk.

Then, Ms. Shapen came in and then, the lesson began.

During the lesson about the industrial revolution, Ray came into the classroom and knelt down right beside me. As I was listening to Ms. Shapen talking about how job conditions were back then, Ray was squeezing my right arm. Everyone then looked in our direction and started laughing. Ms. Shapen told everyone to shut up and started talking again.

After the lecture was over, the bell began to ring and everyone left except for Henry, Charlotte, Ray, and I. Ray then helped me up onto my crutches and then, just as Ray and I were leaving, Henry and Charlotte started making kissing noises. We then turned around and Henry and Charlotte started laughing.

"What's so funny? Being on crutches is no laughing matter." I asked Henry and Charlotte.

"It's...just...that...you...and Ray...are holding hands." Henry said as he was laughing.

Ray and I then looked at each other.

"So..." I began saying.

"So...Cheyenne and Ray, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, second comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Henry and Charlotte started singing as we were heading out of Ms. Shapen's class.

After school letted out for the day, Ray and I got in the Man Van and started heading home to Junk N' Stuff. About fifteen minutes before four o' clock, Ray and I were watching a movie when my mother and Anna came in.

"Hey, baby." My mother said as she was sitting down on the couch.

Ray then looked at me and he then told me not to talk to her. So, I said nothing.

"Hi, Cheyenne, how's your ankle?" Anna asked me.

I then looked at Ray but he didn't say anything, so I decided to talk to Anna.

"My ankle's still healing. Dr. Wentz said it may take my broken ankle to heal in about two months." I told Anna.

"So, what that means is that you won't be fighting crime until your ankle heals." Anna said to me as she was examining the cast that Dr. Wentz had put on my ankle.

"Yes, that is true." I told Anna.

Then, Anna sat down on the couch and watched the movie.

As we were halfway through the movie, the crime alert went off. That's when Ray, my mother, and Anna went over to Ray's desk. When they got over to Ray's desk, Ray pressed the button and Gooch appeared on the screen.

"What's up, Gooch?" Ray asked Gooch.

"There's a robbery in progress." Gooch told Ray.

Ray then looked at my mother and Anna as they were transforming into their superhero selves and he then looked over at me as I was laying back, trying to relax. After he looked at me, he looked back at Gooch.

"Where?" Ray asked Gooch, concerningly.

"At the Swellview Pig Sanctuary. An illegal pig farmer came in and stole all of the pigs. You must stop him." Gooch told Ray.

"Understood." My mother said.

"On it." Anna said.

Then, after Gooch disappeared off of the screen, Ray was about to get his bubblegumball tube out of his blue jean pocket when my mother came over to him and she placed her red and black gloves that were the same style as his on his hands.

"You don't have to do this, Ray, let us girls show you that we appreciate you, please?" My mother asked Ray.

Ray then looked over at me and then, he looked back at my superheroic mom and her sidekick, Anna.

"Okay. You two can do our job but just for today." Ray told my superheroic mother.

Then, she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Ray. I promise we won't let you down. So, can Anna and I fuse together to create our superhero, Sardonix?" My mother asked Ray as she letted go of him.

Then, Ray looked at me and I looked at him and nodded my head.

"I guess it won't hurt to see you two fuse together." Ray told my mother as he went to sit down on the couch.

"It'll be our pleasure. Come on, Anna. Let's show these two how we come together." My mother said as she got into her position, near Ray's desk and Anna got into her position, near the elevator.

Once they both got into their positions, my mother then activated her opal gem and Anna then activated her garnet gem. After they activated their gems, my mother started dancing and so did Anna. When my mother and Anna danced to the couch, my mother then grabbed Anna's gloved hand and then, Anna easily spun my mother and when they came together, there was a big light covering both of them and we could see their gems fuse together to create Sardonix.

After Sardonix formed, she looked back at us.

"Well, what do you think, Cheyenne? Do you like us two being together?" Sardonix asked me.

I then looked up at her and then, looked back at Ray.

"I like it! I didn't know that we could fuse together." I said, excitedly.

"Well, now you know." Sardonix told me.

Then, she looked at my whiz watch and knew that she had to go.

"Well, look at the time. I really must be going to stop that illegal pig farmer. Ray, will you be a doll and take care of Cheyenne while I'm gone?" Sardonix said as she was getting on the warp pad.

"I'll take really good care of her while you're gone." Ray said as he laid down right beside me.

Then, a light blue light surrounded Sardonix on the warp pad and after about a few seconds, she disappeared, along with the light blue light.

After about a few minutes later, Sardonix later reappeared and saw Ray and I making out again. After she got off of the warp pad, Sardonix splitted and my mother and Anna were theirselves again.

"Cheyenne, what are you doing with Ray? Are you two making out again?!" My mother asked, mad as a racoon.

I then looked into my mother's furiating brown eyes and I knew the truth. I then looked at Ray and then, back at her.

"Yes, mother, I am making out with Ray. Do you have a problem with that?!" I asked my mother as the rage inside of me began to build up.

"No, baby, but I'm very disappointed. Why did you do this to me?!" My mother asked, ticked off.

"The reason why I did this to you is because I really have a crush on Captain Man and Ray is Captain Man so Ray and I got together and made out. It really had to come out, Mama. I couldn't stop thinking about Captain Man, Mama. I just had to do it. I couldn't be feeling sorry, Mama, I hope you can forgive me." I told my mother.

Anna then left and that left me, my mother, and Ray in the Man Cave. My mother then sat down right beside me and all of a sudden, my mother broke into tears. Ray then got up and he then started hugging her and soothing her back to where she could talk to me.

"Well, baby, I do forgive you but, there will be punishment to this." My mother told me.

I then hugged my mother and she hugged me back. After I hugged my mother, I began to think about the punishment.

"So, who's going to be deciding on the punishment?" I asked my mother and Ray.

They then looked at each other and then, back at me.

"Baby, Ray will be deciding on the punishment but, it will be up to him if he wants to discipline you. Come on, baby, I'll fix dinner tonight while Ray figures out what he wants the punishment to be." My mother told me.

Then, my rage began to let loose. I then got up onto my crutches and Ray looked at me as he saw me get redder and redder. I then got up into my mother's face.

"You know what, mother?" I asked my mother as she stopped putting the ingredients out and she looked at me.

"What, baby?" My mother asked me, calmly.

Then, I got up into my mother's face more.

"I HATE YOU, MAMA!" I yelled at my mother.

Then, I hopped over to the stairs, climbed them, and I went into the sprocket, right where Ray's old room was. When I got into Ray's old room, I laid down on the bed and cried myself to death.

About fifteen minutes later, Ray came knocking at the bedroom door.

"C...c...come...in." I said as I was still crying.

Ray then came in and he brought in dinner.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, are you okay?" Ray asked as he sat down on the bed with the plate of food in his hands.

I then stopped crying and I sat up to where I was beside Ray.

"I don't know, daddy." I told Ray in all honesty.

"What do you mean?" He asked as I was trying to keep the tears from falling from my eyes.

"I mean I can't even stop an illegal pig farmer from stealing innocent pigs. I'm just so useless." I said, exhausted with myself but he then placed a spoonful of cream corn into my mouth and I then swallowed.

After he got one spoonful of cream corn into me, I then grabbed the plate from him and I began to stuff myself until I was full. After I cleaned my plate, Ray placed it on the lamp post and he then grabbed my face in his hands and stared right into my plain eyes.

"You're not useless, baby, okay? You just need some time to heal. Okay?" Ray said and I bit my lip and nodded.

He seemed very serious about the subject so when I agreed, he letted my head go and I sat back down.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the side of my face.

"I've seen too many heroes lose someone important and then, they end up losing themselves." Ray said, looking somewhere off.

"I won't." I said with another nod of my head and he looked back at me.

"You can't." He said, teary eyed.

I then held my arms out and he hugged me. Then, I cried myself out. I don't know why but, Ray holding me brought back the memories of all that had happened and I just couldn't keep it in, anymore. Ray then jumped onto the bed and he just held me while I cried myself out until I couldn't cry anymore.

After a few minutes, I stopped crying and I then looked up at Ray. Then, my mother came into the room.

"Hey, Cheyenne, baby. Did you like what I cooked for dinner?" My mother asked me.

Ray then hugged me again to protect me.

"Yeah, Mom, I did enjoy what you cooked tonight. Thank you." I told my mother as she grabbed the plate from the lamp post.

"You're welcome, baby. Listen, baby, I'm really sorry about before. I promise I'll keep you and Ray's relationship a secret." My mother said as she placed one of her hands on my shoulder.

"That's okay, mother, I forgive you." I told my mother.

Then, we hugged each other.

After my mother and I hugged each other, she then left the room with the plate. After she left the room, Ray and I were the only two people left in the room. I then sighed and Ray literally ran back over to me.

"Hey, um, Cheyenne?" Ray called my name.

"Yes, daddy?" I said in a depressing tone.

"If it makes you feel any better, how about if we go back down to the Man Cave and dance to one of your favorite songs?" Ray asked me as he was trying to cheer me up again.

I then looked at him and started smiling.

"You mean it?! Just the two of us?!" I asked Ray.

Ray then got up off of his old bed and he went over to the peep hole that was on the door. He looked into it and saw no sign of my mother. After he looked out of the peephole, he then came back over to me.

"Yep. Just the two of us! Come on, Kiddo, let's head back to the Man Cave living room." Ray told me as he was helping me up off of the bed.

After he helped me get onto my crutches, he then opened the door and I hopped out. When I got to the sprocket door, I stopped and waited for Ray. When Ray got back, he then opened the sprocket door and he went ahead of me, just to let me be safe. Just as soon as I got out of the sprocket door, Ray then lifted me up off of the ground and carried me and my crutches over to his desk. Once we got to his desk, he setted me and my crutches down and he then pressed a button and Gooch came up on the screen.

"What is it, Ray?" Gooch asked Ray.

"I was wondering if you could turn on some music here in the Man Cave for Cheyenne and me to dance to." Ray told Gooch.

Gooch then looked over at the radio that was already on.

"What kind of music does she want to listen to?" Gooch asked Ray.

Ray then looked over at me and asked me what kind of music that I would listen to. I then looked over at him and said: "Country. I would like to listen to Country music." I told Gooch as I was standing beside Ray.

Gooch then looked at the artist that was already playing on 101.1.

"What station is country music on?" Gooch asked me.

"It's on 100.5, Gooch." I told Gooch.

Gooch then turned the radio to 100.5 and he knew the song that was playing. He then came back on the screen.

"How about if you two can dance to Luke Bryan's new one: Kick The Dust Up?" Gooch asked Ray and me.

Ray and I then looked at each other and then, back at Gooch.

"Turn it up, Gooch!" I told Gooch, excitedly.

Then, he disappeared off of the screen and he turned the volume of the song up really high.

After he did that, we started dancing. While I was dancing, I realized the true meaning of togetherness and I also realized that my dance moves improved by a lot ever since I was a five year old girl. After we finished dancing, I almost stumbled to the couch but Ray caught me just in time.

"Hey, Ray?" I called Ray's name.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ray responded as he sat down right beside me on the couch.

"I'd like to thank you, daddy." I told Ray.

"For what, sweetheart?" Ray asked me as he turned on the tv and we were watching **Zombie Shark** on the Sy-Fy channel.

"For cheering me up and making me come back to my senses." I told Ray as I cuddled next to him on the couch.

Ray then placed his arms around me.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Ray told me.

Well, as we were watching **Zombie Shark** , I began to think about the punishment. _Maybe Ray has dropped the punishment barrier off of me or is it still attached? Well, I hope the punishment is not going to be that severe. Maybe I should ask Ray._ I told myself as Ray laid his head down on my left shoulder.

"Hey, um...Ray?" I called Ray's name.

Ray then got up off of my shoulder and he then looked at me.

"What is it now, sweetheart? Is something bothering you?" Ray asked me.

"Yes, daddy, something is bothering me." I told Ray.

Ray then paused the movie and he placed his hands on my hands and we both locked eyes.

"Well, tell me, baby." Ray told me as he saw worry in my eyes.

"I'm scared of the punishment, daddy. Are you going to ground me for two weeks? Are you going to spank me because of my behavior towards my mother? Are you going to take away tv privileges and cell phone use from me?" I asked Ray, trying not to cry.

Ray then started laughing. After he stopped laughing, he then looked at me and started hugging me.

"Sweetheart, no. I will not do that to you. Most parents do that to teach their kids a lesson but I personally will not do any of those things to you because you're my daughter and you're really special to me. Don't worry about that, sweetheart. Don't let that bring you down. But, promise me you won't do it again." Ray told me as he extended his pinkie out to me.

"I promise, daddy." I told Ray.

Then, we pinkie promised. After we pinkie swore, Ray pressed play and we watched the rest of **Zombie Shark**.

 **(Well, now you know that Cheyenne and Ray shared their secret with Anna and Cheyenne's mother. But, will that secret go worldwide? We hope not. But, there are still questions left to answer. Will Cheyenne reveal her secret at the Man Fan meeting? Will Cheyenne defeat The Spoiler? And, will Ray realize that his daughter is having issues with her depression? Well, all of those questions are being answered in the next few chapters so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Eight: The Man Fan Meeting

After school on Thursday afternoon, instead of going to the Man Cave like I usually do, I went to my mother's house which is next door of the Harts's house and I waited for my Man Fans to come hauling through the door.

At 3:35, all of the Man Fans were at our door. My mother was in the kitchen, making butter toast, as all of the Man Fans were coming in. After all of the Man Fans came in, they all sat down in the living room and I then walked into the kitchen, to my mother.

"Hi, Mama." I called my mother's name.

My mother then looked up from serving the butter toast onto a big plate and she turned around to see me. Once she did that, she then started hugging and kissing me.

"Hey, baby, what do you need?" My mom responded back to me. I then looked back at my Man Fans and then, I looked back at my mother.

"Can we have the Man Fan meeting in the living room? I don't really feel like going up to my room because Dr. Wentz said that I'll be on crutches for two months and I really don't want to go into all of that trouble. Please, Mama? Please?" I asked my mother.

My mother then looked at all of the Man Fans that were gathering in the living room and she then looked back at me.

"Okay, Cheyenne, baby, you can have the Man Fan meeting in the living room but, promise me that y'all will clean up after yourselves." My mother told me as she letted me go.

Then, Paula Makiato came into the kitchen to get her some lemonade.

"Don't worry, Mom, we will." I told my mother as Paula and I were heading to the living room with the butter toast.

After we got to the living room with the plate of butter toast and the pitcher of lemonade, we then setted it down on the coffee table and that's when Piper came in.

"Okay, everyone, I would like to introduce a new member of the Man Fans. Piper Hart, please come stand up right next to me, in front of the tv." I told everyone as I noticed Piper Hart coming in.

Then, Piper came and stood right next to me.

"Okay, Piper, I would like you to tell me which superhero you're into and why." I told Piper.

Piper then stood quietly for just a moment and she then began to talk.

"The superhero that I'm into is Kid Danger. The reason why I'm into him is because I think that he is nice and sweet. He is so hot and cute. That's why I'm into him." Piper told all of us Man Fans.

Then, every single Man Fan began clapping. Well, everyone except Paula Makiato.

"Thank you, Piper. Why don't you sit down over there on that big red and blue bean bag." I told Piper.

Piper then sat down on the big red and blue bean bag. Then, the Man Fan meeting officially began.

"Okay, guys. The reason why I've called you all here is because first of all, Captain Man and Kid Danger are both trying to catch the Spoiler. The Spoiler will be at the Swellview Monoplex this Saturday night to spoil Galaxy Wars 9. So, with that being said, I think that Captain Man, Kid Danger, and I will have a good shot at catching him. So, without a further ado, the reason why I've called y'all here is because I have a secret to tell all of you." I told all of the Man Fans, including Piper.

"A secret?" Sky asked me.

"Yes, Sky. It's a secret." I told Sky.

"Please tell it!" Natalie told me, bubbling with excitement.

My mom then came into the living room and she sat down with Piper. I then stared at the audience for a moment, took a deep breath, and began to tell the secret.

"The secret is that Captain Man and I...are dating." I told everyone.

Then, everyone began clapping, even my mother. After everyone stopped clapping, I saw my mother's hand go up so, I decided to answer her question.

"Yes, mother?" I said, embarrassed that my mother was at the meeting.

"So, do you and Captain Man kiss and stuff?" My mom asked me.

Then, the image of the night before came into my head.

"Yes, Nikki. Captain Man and I kiss and do dirty unspeakable acts." I told my mother.

Then, Paula's hand went up so, I decided to answer her question.

"Yes, vice president Paula Makiato?" I called Paula Makiato's name out.

"So, do you and Captain Man have sex?" Paula Makiato asked me.

When Paula Makiato asked me that question, I literally ran or should I say..."limped'' out of the living room and I then went outside. Just as soon as I got outside, I then sat on the front porch bench that had Captain Man's face on it and I then started crying.

While I was crying, Sky came outside to see if everything was okay.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Sky asked me as she was sitting down right beside me.

I then looked at Sky with teary eyes and all of the images from the night before were all coming together.

"I can't believe Paula said that." I said, upsettingly.

Sky then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What did she say that made you so upset?" Sky asked me as she was hugging me.

As Sky hugged me, I calmed down long enough for Sky to hear me say something.

"She said that Captain Man and I had sex." I told Sky.

Sky then looked down at her cell phone.

"So, did you and Captain Man have sex?" Sky asked me.

I then looked down at my cell phone and I saw the image that I took of me and Captain Man as we were having sex and I then knew the answer.

"Yes. Yes we did." I told Sky.

Then, she saw her father's car pull up in the driveway.

"There's my dad, Cheyenne, I've got to go. I wish I could help you with your problem." Sky said as she was leaving.

Then, an idea came into my head.

"Hey, Sky!" I called Sky's name as she was getting into her father's car.

"Yes, Cheyenne?!" Sky yelled back to me.

"Meet me at the Swellview Monoplex this Saturday night to watch Galaxy Wars 9. We'll discuss the problem there!" I yelled to Sky.

"Okay, Cheyenne, I will! See you Saturday night!" Sky said as her father began pulling out of the driveway.

"Yeah. See you Saturday." I said to Sky and I then got up off of the bench and I limped back inside.

Once I got back inside, Paula was sitting in her spot, near the tv and everyone then looked back at me.

"Okay, everyone. Back to what Paula said. Yes. Captain Man and I did have sex." I told everyone.

Then, everyone gasped at what I said.

"Wow, Cheyenne, I can't believe that you and Captain Man made out." Piper told me.

"I can't believe it either, Piper!" I told Piper.

Then, I looked at the clock. It was four o' clock. _Time to end the Man Fan meeting._ I told myself.

Then, I looked back at my Man Fans.

"Okay, Man Fans, we will meet this Saturday night at the Galaxy Wars 9 movie at the Swellview Monoplex. Your ticket is waiting by the door on the little table. Meeting ajourned." I told all of the Man Fans.

Then, everyone went to the door, got their tickets, and went out the door. After everyone left, I grabbed the plate of butter toast, went into the kitchen and started stuffing myself with butter toast until I was full.

"Mom?" I called my mother's name as I was placing the empty plate into the sink.

"Yes, baby?" My mother responded as she was coming into the kitchen to do dishes.

"Do you think I've went too far with the secret?" I asked my mother.

My mother then looked at me and she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, baby, you did go too far. Do you think that Ray will notice it?" My mother asked me as Ray texted her back.

"I don't think that Ray will notice the secret. Why?" I asked my mother as she placed her cell phone back in her pocket.

"Just wondering, baby. Just wondering." My mother told me.

Then, I went back into the living room, on my crutches.

 **(Okay. Cheyenne shared her secret with the whole Man Fan club. But, she seemed pretty upset when Paula Makiato asked her about if Captain Man and her had sex. Can you figure out why Cheyenne seemed so upset? If so, type up your answer. If not, continue reading about what's going to happen next. There are still two questions left to answer. Will Cheyenne defeat The Spoiler? And, will Ray realize that his daughter is having issues with her depression? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next two chapters so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Nine: Defeat The Spoiler

When I didn't realize it, two days has passed. _Today is Saturday which means that tonight at midnight, my Man Fan group and I will be at the Swellview Monoplex, watching Galaxy Wars 9. I hope that Ray and Henry will be there because I really need to talk to Ray._ I told myself as I woke up and got dressed for work.

After I got dressed for work, I then used my crutches and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After I ate breakfast, Henry came knocking on the door. I then placed my clean plate in the sink and I then limped to the door.

"Good morning, Henry." I said to Henry as I opened the door.

"Good morning, Cheyenne, are you ready to go to work?" Henry asked me.

I then looked at my mother and back at Henry.

"Yes, Henry. Shall we go?" I told Henry.

"We shall. You'll be coming back here at five to get ready to go to the Swellview Monoplex. At six, Ray will be coming to pick you up to take you to Paula Makiato's house to pick up the Man Fans. After we pick up the Man Fans, we will then head on to the Swellview Monoplex and get some good seats. You will be sitting right between Ray and me so that we can keep an eye on you." Henry told me as we were walking to Swellview Bulevard.

After we walked to Swellview Bulevard, we waited for the red don't walk sign to turn to the green walking person. When the red light turned to the green walking person, we walked over to Junk N' Stuff.

In another few minutes, we're walking through the front entrance of Junk N' Stuff.

"Hey, Gooch." We greet, simultaneously.

He then waves at us as we walk through the streamer doorway and into the back room. Once we get into the back room, Henry then hits the elevator button. It opens, Henry walks in, and I limp in. We then take deep breaths and we brace ourselves for the fall. The elevator drops and we scream all the way down, obviously. When the elevator opens, I'm on my back and Henry is lying on his stomach with his feet in my face.

"Ew!" I yelled, seeing something brown on Henry's shoes.

"What?" He asks, surprised.

"You have dog poop on the bottom of your shoe and now, you've just smeared it all over my face!" I yell, still grossed out as I get back up and onto my crutches.

"Oh, shut up, Cheyenne!" Henry yells and finally stands up.

I then started hopping out of the elevator, Henry following, and we walk out of the elevator where we find Ray on the couch, playing Ants In Pants again.

"Ugh, this game is impossible! You can't just get those little ants to fit in these little pair of pants." He yells, frustrated.

"Uh, daddy?" I say, getting Ray's attention.

Ray then looks at us and instantly straightens up, slowly pushing the game away, obviously embarrassed.

"Um, how long have you two been standing there?" He asks as he starts putting the game away.

"Long enough, dad, I'm going to go get me a shower." I respond and then, limp off to the bathroom, near Captain Man's and Kid Danger's tubes.

As I was in the shower, washing my body and singing, Henry and Ray sit across from each other on the couch and Ray pulls out a deck of Uno cards from out of no where.

"Care to challenge the professional?" Ray asks and looks at Henry with a raised eye brow.

"What professional?" Henry asks, teasingly, and Ray just responds by throwing the cards at him and then, tells Henry to shuffle them.

An hour later, I get out of the shower and as I am going up the stairs to open the sprocket so that I can get ready for the Galaxy Wars 9 movie in Ray's old room, I see that Ray and Henry were still playing Uno. I then watched them from where I was standing from.

Henry has beaten Ray three games out of five and they're playing five out of seven. Henry glances over at my dad, Ray, over his what now seems like fifty cards and sees that Ray is trying to figure out a plan. They've been sitting there for five minutes and now, neither of them, having something in their hands and pulling something from the deck, which also turns out to be useless. They've both gotten so many cards now that they can't hold them all and have put them on the couch space next to them. Even when Henry's not looking, he can tell Ray's trying to peek under the table to look at Henry's cards, so Henry had to put them all in his lap, much to Ray's annoyance.

After a few more collected cards, I then went up the stairs without no help, opened the sprocket, went into Ray's old room, and started getting ready for the movie.

After I got dressed, I then walked over to the mirror and I looked at myself. As I was looking in the mirror, I saw that I was looking a lot more like Elsa, from Frozen. My hair was braided, I had a dark blue dress on and a see-through cape that was covering me on my shoulders and I also had dark blue see-through slippers. My character in Galaxy Wars 9 is Princess Diana and she falls in love with Duke Starjacker. They then at the end get married and live happily ever after (well, that could happen).

After I looked at myself in the mirror, I then hopped out of Ray's old room and I went down the steps and out of the sprocket. Once I got down the last two stairs, I realized that Ray and Henry were not on the couch and I then realized that the deck of Uno cards were gone, too. Then, at about two-thirty, Henry and Ray came out from behind the Auto Snacks machine and they were dressed like a red skynaut and Duke Starjacker. After they came out from behind the Auto Snacks machine, they both started talking to each other.

"You look sick, Ray." Henry told Ray.

Ray then looked at Henry.

"No, you look sick." Ray told Henry.

Then, they stopped talking and started looking at me as I was sitting at Ray's desk.

"Hey, baby, did you find anything on the Spoiler?" Ray asked me.

I then turned around and when I saw both of them, I started laughing. Ray then rolled his eyes at Henry.

"What's so funny?" Henry asked me.

Ray then looked back at me.

"Hey, Kiddo, knock it off!" Ray started saying to me as I was still laughing.

Once Ray said that, I then stopped laughing and I focused on the computer screen.

"Sorry. Here's a picture of the Spoiler that was taken a week ago." I told Ray and Henry as a picture of the Spoiler came up on the computer screen.

Ray then took his cell phone out of his brown pants pocket and he took a picture of the Spoiler that was on the computer screen.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Ray told me.

Then, the thing on the wall near the tubes went off.

"My mom's here. I've gotta go. See you at six o' clock, daddy." I told Ray as I was hugging them both.

"Okay, sweetheart, I'll see you at six. But, it's only three o' clock. Why do you want to go home early?" Ray asked me as I pulled out of his chest and started heading towards the elevator.

I then looked at Ray and then, back at the elevator.

"Because my mother and I have plans before six o' clock and she really wants me to be safe." I told Ray as I was getting into the elevator.

Well, I was about to say something about dinner when the elevator door closed. Then, I pressed the up button, and started flying all the way back up to the store.

After I got out of the elevator, I started hopping all the way to the two stairs that led up to the door. Once I conquered the stairs, my mother opened the door of the store and I hopped out to the car.

Once I got to the car, my mother opened the door of the passenger's side and I hopped in. Once I got in the car, I placed my crutches in the back, shutted the door, and buckled up. Once I got buckled, Mom got in and did the same thing that I di. Once we were both buckled up, Mom then started up the car and we pulled out onto the empty road. Now, we are on our way to do what my mother had planned for both of us.

When we got back, it was around five-thirty. We then got out of the car and we went inside the house. _I had only thirty minutes left to go until Ray comes at six to pick me up. I must not waste those thirty minutes._ I told myself as I sat down on the couch. Once my mother got in, I grabbed the remote and started watching the movie **Descendants** on tv. At about five-fifty-five, Ray texted me saying that he and Henry are on their way right now to pick me up. I texted Ray back saying okay and after I sent him the text, I turned the tv off, grabbed my crutches and started heading over to the door. Once I got over to the door, I then waited anxiously for Ray to show up.

At five-fifty-nine, Ray came pulling into the driveway. After he pulled in, my mother gave me my ticket for the movie and I then headed out the door. When Ray saw me coming out, he then got out of the Man Van and started running towards me. After he ran towards me, he started hugging me and after that, we then shared a long kiss. After we kissed, we then looked at each other.

"So, Cheyenne, baby, are you ready to go to the movie?" Ray asked me as he placed his right arm around me. I just then remembered something. The Man Fans!

"Yes, daddy, I'm ready. But, what about picking up the Man fan club from Paula Makiato's house?" I asked Ray as I looked up into his hazel eyes.

Ray then looked at Henry, who was in the Man Van, and Henry then looked at Ray and I knew that something was wrong.

"Listen, sweetheart, there has been a change in plans. We're not going to be picking up the Man fans tonight." Ray said as he placed his arm around me once more.

When Ray told me this, I got really concerned and I just looked down at my sparkling slippers.

"Why, daddy?" I asked Ray.

Ray then looked at me and then looked back at Henry.

"Because...I don't want you to tell them about our little secret." Ray started saying as we were walking to the Man Van.

"Daddy, I didn't tell them. Honest." I told Ray.

"Can I believe you if this video of you saying something about our little secret didn't happed to pop up on my cell phone screen?" Ray asked me as I was getting in the back of the Man Van.

"Yes. Please, can we go pick up the Man fans at Paula Makiato's house?" I asked Ray as he got in the Man Van.

Then, he looked at Henry and then, he looked back at me. He then saw tears coming down my face and he knew that he had to give in.

"Awww. Anything for my special daughter." Ray said to me.

Then, he began to back up out of the driveway. Just as soon as he was out onto the road, he then went straight. Now, we are going to pick up the Man fans.

Once we picked up all of the Man fans, we then headed to the Swellview Monoplex. After we got to the Swellview Monoplex, all of us got out of the Man Van and we then headed inside. We then gave the usher our tickets for the movie and we went inside of where they were going to premiere the movie.

When we got inside, Ray, Henry, and I started looking around for the Spoiler. After about five minutes of looking around, I then got tired of looking around, and I started hopping over to where Paula Makiato and the rest of the Man fans were sitting. Just as soon as I got over there, Paula saved the end seat for me. I then squeezed through and got to the end seat. I then sat down and one Man fan started passing a large cup of soda over to me. Once I got the large soda cup, I then placed it in the cup holder beside me.

After the Man fans and I all got comfortable, Ray and Henry took a look over in our direction. I then looked at Paula Makiato, who was sitting to the right of me and that's when Ray and Henry came over to where I was sitting.

"Cheyenne, baby, why don't you want to come and sit with me and Henry over there?" Ray asked me as I looked away from Paula and looked right at Ray.

"The reason why is because I really want to spend some quality time with my Man fans." I told Ray.

Once I told Ray that, Ray then got really mad.

"Baby, you know you're supposed to be sitting over there with me and Henry." Ray told me, calmly, while trying to control his anger.

When Ray told me that, I then got really mad.

"Well, guess what, daddy?" I said to Ray, angrily.

Ray then looked at Henry and looked back at me.

"What, sweetheart?" Ray asked me, calmly.

"Maybe I don't want to obey you." I told Ray.

When I told Ray that, he then got angered and dragged Henry all the way back to where they were sitting. After Ray left, I then looked at Paula Makiato.

"Do you think I've been too harsh on him?" I asked Paula Makiato.

Then, one of the Man fans passed a big thing of popcorn over to where I was.

"Maybe, Cheyenne, just maybe." Paula Makiato told me.

Meanwhile, back over to where Ray and Henry were sitting...

After they sat back down, Ray's belly started growling and so did Henry's. Ray then looked over and saw me eating some popcorn. After he looked over at me, he looked back at Henry.

"Man, I want popcorn!" Ray said, complainingly.

"Aren't there any in your adventure sack?" Henry asked Ray.

"You know there's not!" Ray said, angrily.

Then, he got up out of his seat.

"I'll be right back. Keep an eye out for The Spoiler." Ray said as he got up and left.

"You too." Henry told Ray.

Then, Ray left to go get some popcorn.

After Ray left, Henry just sat there and as he sat there, the Spoiler came out from the left side of the theater and he looked a lot like Max Thunderman and he was wearing an alien costume.

"Uh...excuse me?" The Spoiler started saying when all of a sudden, one nerd and Charlotte got up out of their seats.

"It's the Spoiler!" Charlotte said.

"He's going to ruin everything." The nerd said.

Then Henry noticed that Ray was gone.

"Ray!" Henry said.

Then, he got up and left to go get Ray.

As Henry left to get Ray, we were still left in the theater, panicing.

"Listen. I have some information about the movie." The Spoiler said.

Then, I got up out of my seat.

"Everyone, cover your ears and go la la la la la la." I said.

Then, everyone started covering up their ears and made that la la la la la la la sound. Then, The Spoiler got mad.

"No. Hear me! Hear me!" The Spoiler said.

Then, Kid Danger came back in.

"Hey, you!" Kid Danger started yelling at The Spoiler.

"What?!" The Spoiler yelled back at Kid Danger.

"Shut up!" Kid Danger yelled at The Spoiler.

A row below me and my Man fans, you could see Piper yelling and screaming.

"Oh my gosh! It's Kid Danger! We love you, Kid Danger!" Piper yelled out loud.

Then, security came and took Piper out of the theater, which was a relief to us Man fans. Kid Danger then got up in The Spoiler's face.

"Spoiler alert! I'm about to spoil you." Kid Danger said.

"Get outta here!" The Spoiler said and he pushed Kid Danger.

Kid Danger then fell onto the ground but he then got up and started tackling The Spoiler.

As Kid Danger and The Spoiler were fighting, The Spoiler then got a hold of Kid Danger's left arm and dragged him down onto the floor. I then got up and got mad.

"Maybe I should just break your arm and ruin the movie for everybody." The Spoiler said as he was about to twist Kid Danger's arm.

I then hopped down the stairs and borrowed a big long bat from a teenager and I stood right before The Spoiler.

"You leave Kid Danger alone!" I started screaming and I then started beating The Spoiler senseless.

As I was beating The Spoiler to death, everyone was clapping and cheering and Captain Man came in.

"Look, it's Captain Man!" The nerd said.

Then, Captain Man helped Kid Danger up and then, Kid Danger went off to the side. Captain Man then grabbed a hold of me and he took me over to the other side. He then letted me go.

"Calm down." Captain Man said to me.

Then, I hopped back over to The Spoiler and started beating him some more. Captain Man then turned around and he then got a hold of me again and he then placed me down gently over to his side. He then placed a gloved hand around me and he grabbed a hold of The Spoiler.

"Well, The Spoiler, I'm about to spoil you." Captain Man told The Spoiler.

Then, Kid Danger came over to his right side.

"I've already said that." Kid Danger told Captain Man.

Then, the cops showed up and The Spoiler was released into their custody.

After the cops were out of the theater, Paula Makiato then got up and came over to where I was. She then pushed me and I fell down. When I fell, I started crying.

"Hi, I'm Paula Makiato. I'm the president of your fan club. I'm awesome." Paula Makiato told Captain Man.

I then got back up and onto my crutches.

"Yeah. I've heard about you." Captain Man said while rolling his eyes at her.

Kid Danger then motioned his head over to me and Captain Man understood what that meant.

"What's your name, little girl?" Captain Man asked me as he looked over at me.

"Cheyenne Rae Manchester. Do you remember me? Ray Manchester is my dad." I told Captain Man.

Then, he remembered.

"Oh yeah. You're my daughter that has a crush on me." Captain Man said, laughing.

Then, Paula looked at me and I looked at her with an evil smile.

"Well, Cheyenne Rae Manchester, you showed extreme bravery by beating The Spoiler half to death." Captain Man said and I then smiled back at him.

"And you...you stood there like a pile of nothing." Captain Man said to Paula Makiato.

Then, Paula looked down at her shoes.

"Well, I was going to do something." Paula Makiato started saying.

Then, I began to mock her.

"Wahhh...I was going to do something. That's how you sound." I said.

Then, the whole audience started laughing. After they stopped laughing, Captain Man then turned his attention back on me.

"I declare you, Cheyenne Rae Manchester, the new president of the Man fans." Captain Man said.

I then turned my attention to the Man fans and they all were clapping and cheering for me. Then, Paula Makiato stomped over to Captain Man and she punched him in the gut.

"I'm okay." Captain Man said to Paula Makiato.

Then, Paula stormed out of the theater. I then grabbed my big drink and the big thing of popcorn and I headed down the stairs over to where Captain Man was.

"How about we watch Galaxy Wars 9?" Captain Man asked the whole audience.

Everybody then started cheering. After everyone cheered, Captain Man then turned to my attention.

"Why don't you want to sit with your Man fans, sweetheart?" Captain Man asked me.

"Because I miss my daddy." I told Captain Man.

Then, we took our seats and we started watching Galaxy Wars 9. As we were watching the movie, I then began to fall asleep on Captain Man's lap. As everyone was halfway through the movie, Captain Man and I then looked at each other.

"You ready?" Captain Man asked me, romantically.

"I'm ready." I told Captain Man.

Then, we began to start making out, right as Duke Starjacker was proposing to Princess Diana.

At about one thirty, the movie ended and I was fast asleep on Captain Man's left shoulder. We then got up and we exited the theater.

 **(Well, Cheyenne defeated The Spoiler and she even spent some time with her favorite daddy. But, whatever happened to her mother? And will Ray realize that his daughter is having issues with her depression? Well, both of those questions will be answered in the next few chapters so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Ten: Bad News

On Monday, when I went to school, everything seemed normal. Heck, even Ray wasn't here to ruin my day. When I got to Ms. Shapen's class, I was wrapped in a bone crushing hug from Henry.

"Thank you, Cheyenne!" Henry said as he was hugging me.

"For what, Henry?" I asked Henry as if I didn't know.

"For saving me from The Spoiler." Henry told me.

When he said that, I remembered.

"Oh. You're welcome, Henry." I told Henry.

Then, we all sat down and Ms. Shapen began giving quizzes out.

After I finished my quiz, I then got up and I hopped over to Ms. Shapen's desk. When I got to Ms. Shapen's desk, I gave it to Ms. Shapen and I hopped back to my desk. When I sat back down in my desk, I had a strange feeling inside of me. All of a sudden, I laid my head down and started crying softly.

After everyone finished their quiz, we had exactly a lot of time before we headed on to lunch so instead of moving on to the next lesson, Ms. Shapen letted us talk. Jasper, Henry, and Charlotte were all sitting behind me. Henry then saw tear drops fall to the floor and he knew that I was crying so he came up to me and placed a hand on my left shoulder.

"Cheyenne, is everything okay?" Henry asked me.

I then lifted my head up and looked at Henry with my teary chocolate brown eyes.

"I...don't...know,...Henry." I said as I was still crying.

"What do you mean, Cheyenne?" Henry asked me as he was wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"Henry, I'm...afraid...that...something...bad...is...about...to...happen." I told Henry as I was still crying.

"Like what, Cheyenne?" Henry asked me as he was drying my tears.

"Like something diasterous, Henry. I can already feel it and sense it." I told Henry.

Then, I went back to crying.

Henry then looked at Charlotte and then back at me. He knew what he had to do. He had to call Ray.

"Cheyenne, I have to go to the restroom. Do you want to come with me?" Henry said as he was getting up out of his desk to go talk to Ms. Shapen.

"Nah, I'm good. You go ahead." I told Henry.

Then, Henry went over to Ms. Shapen's desk and he asked Ms. Shapen if he could use the restroom. She then said yes and he then went out of the classroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Henry came back into the classroom and he then saw that he left his whiz watch open. I then turned around to look at him and he then closed the top to his whiz watch and he came back over to where I was.

"So, how did it go?" I asked Henry.

"It went great, Cheyenne." Henry told me.

Then, I realized that my whiz watch was beeping.

"I'm not answering this." I told Henry as I looked down at my whiz watch.

"Why, Cheyenne?" Henry asked me.

"Because it could be Ray." I told Henry.

"Cheyenne, listen, I talked to Ray." Henry told me.

I then grabbed a hold of Henry.

"You did! What did he say? Was he upset too?" I asked Henry as I placed him gently down on the floor.

Henry then looked away from me and he then looked back at me.

"He seemed pretty upset, Cheyenne, he said that he'll be coming over to my house after school to talk to you. He said that something bad happened to your mother." Henry told me.

Then, the bell rung for lunch. We all then went out of the classroom and we headed out to the cafeteria.

After lunch and recess was over, all of us came back in and Henry, Charlotte, Jasper, and I headed on to Chemistry.

When we got to Chemistry, Mrs. Amber was lining everyone's party stuff over on the counter. We all then took a seat and my whiz watch started beeping again but this time, it beeped three times. I then got up and went over to where Mrs. Amber was.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Amber?" I called Mrs. Amber's name.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Mrs. Amber responded.

I then looked down at my whiz watch and then back up at Mrs. Amber.

"Can I go outside of the classroom and talk to my dad, Ray?" I asked Mrs. Amber.

"Yes, sweetheart. Go ahead." Mrs. Amber told me in her sweetest voice.

I then hopped to the door and Mrs. Amber opened it for me. Once I was out the door, Mrs. Amber closed the door. After Mrs. Amber closed the door, I then flipped the top of the whiz watch and hologram Ray came popping up.

"Hey, daddy, what's up?" I said to Ray, trying not to cry again.

"Sweetheart, there's been an escape from Swellview Prison. I need you!" Ray told me.

I then looked at the door to see if anyone was watching me. (Which of course, there wasn't.)

"Dad, you know I can't come with you." I told Ray in an honest opinion.

"Why, sweetheart?" Ray asked me, concerningly.

"Because I'm at school, dad." I told Ray.

"Can I come and get you out of Mrs. Amber's class here at Swellview Jr. High?" Ray asked me as he was about to transform into his Captain Man costume and head up the tube.

I then looked at the door and saw Henry coming out.

"I don't see why not, daddy. Knock yourself out." I told Ray.

Then, he went out.

"Hey, Cheyenne, you're missing the party. Why don't you come back in?" Henry asked me as I was shutting the top back onto my whiz watch.

After I shutted the top to, I then looked at Henry.

"Sure, Henry, why not? Besides, it beats partying alone. Ray is going to be coming to pick me up out of this classroom soon." I told Henry as we were coming back in the classroom.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Henry asked me.

"Yes, Henry, two people escaped from Swellview Prison and he needs me." I told Henry.

Then, Henry began to worry about my mother.

"Oh. But what about your mother? Did he say anything about her?" Henry asked me as we were getting in line to serve ourselves some food.

"What about my mother?! Heck, he didn't even tell me about her." I told Henry as I moved on to the beverage line.

"I bet you it's bad news." Charlotte said, behind us.

After we served ourselves, Henry, Charlotte, and I went back over to our table and we began to eat and have some fun.

At two-forty-five, someone came knocking at our door. As we were eating, Henry and I could see Captain Man's head peeking in. Mrs. Amber then opened the door and Captain Man came in.

When Captain Man saw me looking at him, I then turned around in my chair and he came over to where I was.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, are you ready to go?" Ray asked me in his Captain Man accent.

I then looked up at him and then looked back down at my plate.

"Yeah, daddy, I'm ready to go. But what about this plate of leftover food?" I asked Captain Man as I was getting down from my chair and onto my crutches.

Mrs. Amber then came over to me.

"Don't you worry, sweetie, I'll wrap that up for you and you can take it home with you. Does anyone have any leftover cakes, cookies, chips, or drinks for Cheyenne to take home with her?" Mrs. Amber asked as she was wrapping up my plate in Reynolds wrap.

Jasper, Henry, and Charlotte then went over to the counter and they got their party stuff. After they got their party stuff, they then came over to where Captain Man and I were standing.

"We don't want our food and drinks. You can have them, Cheyenne." Jasper, Henry, and Charlotte said together as they were bagging their stuff to give to me.

After they bagged their stuff, they then gave it to me and they then hugged me.

After Jasper, Henry, and Charlotte hugged me, Mrs. Amber then gave Captain Man my plate and she then hugged me.

"I love you, Cheyenne." Mrs. Amber said as I was hugging her.

"I love you too, Mrs. Amber." I told Mrs. Amber as we stopped hugging each other.

"Please call me Amber. I love you and stay safe, Cheyenne!" Mrs. Amber said as she opened the door.

After Mrs. Amber opened the door, we then went out of the classroom and we headed on to the parking lot.

Once we got to the parking lot, Captain Man then unlocked the Man Van and we both got in. Once we got in and buckled up, Captain Man then started up the Man Van and we then began pulling out of Swellview Junior High. Once we got out of Swellview Junior High, he then turned to the left. Now, we are on our way to Swellview Park.

After we got done at Swellview Park, Captain Man dropped me off at the Harts's house and he then headed off to take the two criminals back to jail. When I got inside, Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper looked up from their homework and they ran over to me.

"Cheyenne, we missed you." Henry and Charlotte said as they were hugging me.

"You did?" I asked Henry and Charlotte as they pulled away from me.

"Yep. So, how did the emergency go? Did you catch the two criminals that escaped from Swellview Prison?" Charlotte asked me as we were sitting down on the couch.

"It went great and yes, we did catch the two escapees." I told Henry and Charlotte.

Then, Henry, Charlotte, Jasper, and I started working on our Algebra homework.

After we got done with our Algebra homework, the doorbell rung.

"Finally!" I said, excited that we just finished Algebra and I was ready to go home.

I got up onto my crutches and I then started hopping over to the door.

When I opened the door, I saw Ray standing in the doorway. Ray was wearing a half purple half red t-shirt with a gray pocket right in the middle, gray collar, blue jeans, and black and white tennis shoes. He was holding something in his left hand. I couldn't tell what it was but I knew that it had to do something with my mother.

"Hey, Kiddo, is Henry's parents here?" Ray asked as he was coming in.

"Yeah, we all just came in." I told Ray.

Then, Mr. and Mrs. Hart came into the living room and sat down on the couch with me and Ray. Jasper then left and it was just me, Ray, Henry, and Charlotte. Ray then looked down at my mom's gem and he then got out his note pad out of his blue jean pocket and he laid it out right beside me.

"Sweetheart, I need you to answer these questions in your honest opinion. After you do that, I will then show you something." Ray told me as he gave me the notepad and an ink pen.

After Ray gave me that, I then looked at the questions that Ray had written down before he got here. Once I reread the questions twice through, I right then and there knew the answers. After I had the answers, I then wrote them down right underneath the questions. After I did that, I then gave the notepad back to Ray and he then turned towards me.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, the reason why I'm here to take you home in person is because... something bad happened to your mother." Ray began to tell me before the tears began to form on the insides of my eyes.

I then started crying and Ray then placed mom's gem on the wooden table and after he did that, he then pulled me into his chest and my heavy sobs turned into calm tears. I then stopped crying and Ray then got my mom's gem off of the wooden table and he placed it back into his left hand.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart." Ray said as tears began to bubble up inside of my eyes.

"Dad, what happened to my mother?" I asked Ray as I sucked up the tears back into my eyes.

Ray then placed his right hand on my left shoulder and he then looked into my chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, sweetheart, a day ago, your mother and I were fighting the Slinker in Swellview Park. While we were fighting the Slinker, your mother had a brilliant idea. She decided to go behind the Slinker and surprise it. When she did that, the slinker thing grabbed a hold of her, squeezed her really hard, and tried putting her in its mouth. After all of that happened, your mother turned into her physical form which is this big opal gem that I am holding. I was going to tell you this yesterday but you was so caught up in your Algebra homework. I hope you can forgive me." Ray told me as he gave me my mother's gem.

When Ray gave me my mother's gem, I looked down at my mother's physical form and that's when I started getting very upset. I then started crying very loud and that's when Ray placed his arms around me. He then pulled me into his chest and he started calming me down.

"Ray, what's wrong with her?" Henry asked as Ray was trying to calm me down.

Ray then looked at my mother's gem and then looked back at Henry.

"She's worried about her mother, Henry." Ray told Henry as he was holding me.

"How long has it been since you found her mother in her gem state?" Henry asked Ray.

"Ever since yesterday, Henry." Ray told Henry.

Then, I stopped crying and I pulled out of Ray's chest. Once I did that, I looked up at my dad with curious eyes.

"Daddy?" I called Ray's name.

Ray then looked back at me.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ray responded in his calm voice.

"How long will it take for my mother to heal in her gem state?" I asked Ray, trying not to cry again.

Ray then placed a hand on my left shoulder.

"Sweetheart, it'll probably take your mother about two weeks to heal but, don't worry. I'll be right there to help you get over your depression of your mother." Ray told me.

Then, I hugged him. Oh, how it felt to be there again.

After I hugged Ray, Ray then looked at me and I looked back at him.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go home." Ray told me.

I then got up and onto my crutches. I then hopped to the door without no problem at all. Ray then came over to the door with my mother's gem in his left hand and he opened the door. I then hopped out and hopped to the van. When I got up into the Man Van, I sat in my usual spot and buckled up. Once Ray got in, he handed me my mother's gem and I placed it in my backpack. Once Ray got buckled up, he then started up the Man Van and within a matter of minutes, we were backing out of the driveway. Once we backed out of the driveway, Ray then backed out into the road. Once he did that, he then turned to the left and now, we are on our way back to Junk N' Stuff.

 **(Now, Cheyenne knows what happened to her mother and so does Henry and Charlotte. But, Ray's still hiding something from his daughter. Well, whatever it is, Cheyenne will figure it out. Will things ever be the same? Will Cheyenne heal and fight crime along with her mother? Well, both of those questions will be answered next so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Eleven: Just One More Round

The next few days were one heck of a doozy. All I could remember was worrying half the time about my mother and trying to get some sleep. Ray would come in and see if I was okay. So, I didn't see why Anna needed to come over, because I would tell her exactly that.

Ray was trying to cook dinner for us and I was waiting by the couch for Anna when we both heard a ring. Ray picked up his phone and I looked down at my watch. It was Gooch.

"Hey, Anna." I heard Ray say.

I then opened my watch and hologram Gooch popped up.

"Cheyenne, you and Ray need to get down to Wal-mart on the other side of Swellview. The Quickster is there. Be careful." Gooch said and then, he disappeared.

I then closed the top to my watch and started holding my mother's gem which my mother was still in the process of healing.

"Cheyenne, who was that?" Ray asked me as he turned the stove off and came over to me.

"Gooch says that The Quickster is at Walmart on the other side of Swellview and we need to get down there fast." I said.

Then, Ray looked down at his cell phone and then looked back at me.

"Huh. Well, Anna just canceled. She said that something came up but she'll be over tomorrow to check on you." Ray said.

Then, I threw down my crutches and I got my bubblegum tube out of my blue jean pocket.

"Let's blow some bubbles and fight some crime." I said to Ray as we got out our bubblegum tubes.

Once we did that, we placed the bubblegum balls in our mouths and started chewing. After we chewed the bubblegum balls, we then blew the bubbles and the gum did its magic, changing Ray into Captain Man and me into Girl Danger. After we transformed, we then ran over to our positions under the tubes. We then tapped our belt buckles and the tubes came down around us.

"Call it, Cheyenne!" Ray told me.

"Up the tube!" I yelled and then, the tubes sucked us up to town to fight crime.

As we entered Walmart, I heard a girl scream and it was coming from the CD's and Movies aisle. We then ran towards that aisle. When we got there, The Quickster was terrorizing two girl gems which go by the names of Ruby and Sapphire. He had the ability of super speed and he could get in and out of sticky situations. He could also transform into a tornado.

"Hold it right there, Quickster." Ray shouted.

"Captain Man and his daughter sidekick, Girl Danger. Huh, Chief said that you weren't going to be around anymore." Quickster said to Ray and I.

"What is he talking about?" Ray asked me as he looked at me.

"Who cares?! Let's get him." I said, running at The Quickster but then, he was so quick that he punched me a few times and I went flying across the room into a flat screen tv.

"No!" Ray shouted and then, I turned around and saw Ruby and Sapphire fuse together into Garnet and that's when I heard punching. And lots of it.

I tried getting back up onto my feet but something was pulling me back down on the floor. I looked and I could recognize Anna in her superhero costume. She then saw me and ran into the fight. But she was here again in a flash. She picked me up in her arms, and then, all of a sudden, we were outside in the Walmart parking lot. She then wiped something over my forehead.

"Anna, is that you?" I asked Anna as tears were about to form and fall from my eyes.

"Shhh. Shhh. I'm going to stay here until Captain Man and those two girls is finished with The Quickster. You've suffered from depression and you can't cry anymore." She said.

"But I'm so upset. I can't stop worrying about my mother. I don't even know what to do. I...want...my...MAMA!" I said as I started crying.

Then, Garnet came out of Walmart and she then walked off.

But we never did finish the conversation because Ray emerged with The Quickster apprehended and the press was everywhere. After Ray released The Quickster into the police's custody, he then picked me up off of the ground and he then started carrying me out in his arms, trying to avoid all the reporters.

Ray had tried to calm me down all night but it wasn't working and Anna was coming to see me that morning. Well, way before Anna came, I then calmed down and looked into Ray's eyes.

"Ray?" I called Ray's name.

Ray then came into my room and he ran over to me.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ray responded.

I then looked away from Ray and looked at my mother's gem. _She was still in her physical form which is her opal gem. How much longer is she going to be healing?_ I asked myself as I held my mother's gem in my left hand. After I hugged my mother's gem, I then placed it back onto my nightstand and I looked back at Ray.

"Do you ever feel like someone who is alone and scared because of their past actions and no one gets you?" I asked Ray.

Ray then looked away from me for about a minute and he then turned around and looked back at me.

"Yes, Cheyenne. I didn't even know how to think of that that way." Ray told me.

I then started smiling.

"Well, now you know. Say, do you still want to do it?" I told Ray as I was thinking about the other thing.

"Do what?" Ray asked, like if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Have sexual intercourse, of course." I told Ray.

Then, Ray knew what that meant.

"You mean in the bed, right now? With our clothes off?" Ray asked me.

"Yep." I told Ray.

Within a matter of minutes, Ray and I were now completely nude, head to toe. We then got into the bed without the covers on us and we started having sex.

After the first round, I then stopped. Once I stopped, Ray then stopped too.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, why did we stop? We were having so much fun." Ray started asking me.

Then, a few tears were coming out of my eyes.

"It doesn't feel right, Ray, we're father and daughter not boyfriend and girlfriend." I told Ray as I pushed away from him.

After I pushed away from him, he then came back around and placed his right arm around my right shoulder.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. I understand." Ray told me as he wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"You do?" I asked, trying not to cry again.

"Yes. The reason why I have sex with you is because your mother is not here and Anna is nothing but a prostitute to me. She lives out on the streets and she works as a stripper at that Gay bar/Strip club here in Swellview." Ray tells me as he begins to cry.

I then start hugging him and within a matter of minutes, he stops crying and starts smiling at me.

"Ray, if it makes you feel any better, how about we do another round of intercourse?" I ask Ray as he locks eyes with me.

"You mean it?" Ray asked me as he looked at me and smiled.

"I mean. Come here, boy!" I told Ray.

Then, we began getting rough on the second round.

At eleven o' clock, we stopped with sex altogether and we went to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Ray was gone and Schwoz was in his place. I then covered myself up with a blanket and saw Schwoz with his naked self, staring at me with his blue eyes. I then backed off and I fell out of the bed and onto the floor. Once I was onto the floor, I then wrapped the blanket around my naked body and I got back up.

"Schwoz!, What the hell?! Where's Ray?" I asked Schwoz, using the most abusive language.

Schwoz then looked at me and got up into my face.

"Don't use that language against me, Cheyenne." Schwoz began saying and spitting in my face.

I then grabbed a hold of Schwoz.

"Don't spit in my damn face, Schwoz. Now, tell me where's Ray?" I told Schwoz as I gently lowered him back onto the floor.

"H-he's...i-in...t-the...M-M-Man...C-C-Cave...Ch-Ch-Cheyenne." Schwoz said, horrified that I used those awful bad words against him.

"Thank you, Schwoz. Now get out of my room. Your presence is making me sick." I told Schwoz.

Then, he went out of the room.

After Schwoz went out of the room, I got into my clothes drawer and found a lavender t-shirt with little white stars on it and a dark blue skirt with little white stars on it. Once I did that, I got my black dress shoes on and I then went over to the mirror to do my hair. After I did my hair, I took my mother's gem and I carried it downstairs to the elevator. After I pressed the elevator button, the elevator doors opened and I went in. Once the elevator doors closed, I pressed the down button, and within a few seconds, I was screaming as the elevator was going super fast. Once I got down to the bottom of the elevator, I was still standing and then, the elevator doors opened to the Man Cave. Once the elevator doors were opened, I then walked out of the elevator and into the Man Cave.

As I walked into the Man Cave, I saw Anna. Anna was sitting on the couch and she was wearing her nurse outfit. _I bet she's here to draw blood from me. That'll end disasterous._ I said to myself as Anna was looking at me.

"Morning, Cheyenne." Anna said as I was walking over to the table.

"Morning, Anna." I said, nervously, as she was still looking at me.

After I got to the table, I sat down in my chair and I then started serving myself breakfast. As I was eating breakfast, Ray came out of the sprocket, along with Schwoz. Ray was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with black short sleeves, black collar, blue jeans, and black and white tennis shoes. He was walking over here to me. When he got over here to me, Ray sat beside me and he kissed me on my cheek. After I ate breakfast, I then got up and placed my plate in the sink. After that, I walked over to the couch and saw Anna injecting a needle into my mother's gem. I then started crying.

"Anna, you...need...to...stop. That's...my...Mama." I told Anna.

Anna then looked at me as I was on the floor, crying, and she then got the needle out of my mother's gem.

"What am I doing? I'm not here to check on your mother. I'm here to check on you. Oh, Cheyenne, I am so sorry." Anna said as she knelt down to me.

I then stopped crying and I looked at Anna.

"That's okay, Anna. I don't see why you need to do a blood test on my mother because I already know what's wrong with my mother." I told Anna as she helped me up off of the floor and onto the couch.

"You know? Then, tell me what's wrong with your mother." Anna said as she came over to the couch.

Once Anna sat down on the couch, I then began to tell her my scientific theory of what happened to my mother.

After about fifteen minutes later, Anna then began to understand.

"Oh, I see. So, is it going to take her two weeks to heal in her physical gem form?" Anna asked me.

I then looked at my mother's gem and then, looked back at Anna.

"Yes." I told Anna.

Then, she looked at the empty bag.

"Say, Cheyenne, can I have a big sample of blood?" Anna asked me.

I then looked at my blue veins on both of my hands and then looked back at Anna.

"Why?" I asked Anna.

"I just want to study the female body to see how female hormones function." Anna told me.

"Sure, Anna, why not? Ray, can you come over here and hold me? Anna's about to do a blood test on me." I told Anna as Ray came over to the couch, sat down, and then, began to held me.

After Anna measured my left arm and rubbed alcohol on my main vein, she then injected me with the needle and I screamed. Within a few minutes, the bag was filling up with blood and I then began to feel woozy. When Ray saw me drooling on his left shoulder, he looked down at Anna.

"Anna, you can stop now. She's getting woozy." Ray told Anna.

When Anna looked down at the bag, she saw that it was halfway filled with blood. She then took the needle out of my main vein and she placed a bandaid in its place. After she did that, she then began to wave a bright light into my eyes. After that, she looked over at Ray.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ray asked as he began petting my head.

"We hope." Anna said as she began measuring my pulse.

After she measured my pulse, she saw me moving.

"She's fine. She was just dazed, that's all. What I require is for you to get that girl up to bed and I'll make y'all lunch for when you two wake up." Anna said, crossing her arms.

I then got out of my daze and Ray then started hugging me.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, are you okay?" Ray asked me as my eyes began to flutter open.

After my eyes opened, I then shook off the daze and Anna then came over to where Ray was holding me.

"I'm okay, daddy." I told Ray as he was about to do mouth to mouth with me.

"That's a relief." Anna said as she was about to send us up the elevator to our rooms.

Anna then zip-locked the bag of blood and placed it into her doctor bag. After she did that, she then looked at her watch.

"Well, look at the time, I really must be getting back to the hospital to help the other patients out. It was great seeing you, Cheyenne, see you in about a few weeks." Anna said as she was getting into the elevator.

"Yeah. See you." I told Anna as I was laying on Ray's lap, trying to take me a nap.

After Anna left, I then closed my eyes and took me a nap. As I was sleeping, Henry and Charlotte came in and sat down on the couch. Ray was cooking lunch for us and Henry and Charlotte tried not to wake me up but when Schwoz came in, he started yelling really loud and that's what woke me up from my nap.

"Hey, Schwoz." Henry and Charlotte said together as Schwoz came into the Man Cave living room.

"Schwoz, what's the problem?" Ray asked as he saw Schwoz's face get redder and redder.

"YOUR DAUGHTER, RAY! She's the problem!" Schwoz yelled to Ray.

Ray then looked at me and he then looked back at Schwoz.

"Whatever do you mean, Schwoz? What did my sweet daughter do to you?" Ray asked Schwoz as he was looking at me and smiling.

"Your daughter cussed me out, Ray!" Schwoz yelled.

Ray, Henry, and Charlotte turned towards me and I then stopped texting and looked at them.

"I didn't do such a thing. Daddy, believe me. I would never ever cuss." I said, innocently.

Ray then looked at Schwoz and then looked back at me.

"Schwoz, how could you accuse my sweet innocent daughter of doing such a thing? She would never ever do such a thing." Ray said as he was serving lunch to us.

"But, Ray, she did cuss! I've got proof. I recorded a video of her cussing while I was in her room. Watch." Schwoz said as he was showing Ray the video.

After Schwoz showed Ray the video, Ray then looked over at Henry and Charlotte and he then looked at me. After I got up, I then putted my plate in the sink and when Ray came over to the sink, he then looked at me and I began to run.

"Come here, Cheyenne!" Ray said as he was running after me, trying to spank me.

I then got into the elevator and pressed the up button. After I pressed the up button, the elevator went up super super fast and when I didn't realize it, I was now in the store. I then ran out of the back, up the stairs and out the door. I then waited twenty minutes before going back in.

After I disappeared, Ray finally gave in and he didn't want to spank me anymore. Gooch then alerted him and told him that I was outside of the store, crying. After the alert, Ray and Henry then began to chew their bubblegum and after they did that, they blew the bubbles and the gum did its magic, changing Ray into Captain Man and Henry into Kid Danger. They then ran to their positions and they tapped their belt buckles. After they tapped their belt buckles, their tubes came down around them.

"Call it!" Ray said in his Captain Man voice.

"Up the tube!" Henry said in his Kid Danger voice.

Then, the tubes sucked them up.

After about fifteen minutes, I just sat there like an egg frying on the sidewalk on a hot summer day. Just as I was sitting on the sidewalk crying, Captain Man and Kid Danger came running out of no where.

"Little girl, are you okay?" Captain Man asked me.

I then looked up at him and then looked back down at the ground.

"I'm not okay, Captain Man. I just want to be alone right now." I said to Captain Man as I was crying.

Kid Danger then sat down beside me and so did Captain Man.

"Hey, if it's a problem, we can help you resolve it." Kid Danger said as Captain Man was putting his right arm around me.

"Okay." I told Kid Danger as I stopped crying.

Then, just as soon as I began to calm down, I then began to tell Captain Man and Kid Danger about my problem.

After I told them about my problem, they then helped me back up and onto my feet. After I was back up and onto my feet, Captain Man and I then began to kiss for a very long time. After we kissed, Captain Man then placed his hand on my left shoulder and he knelt down to me.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. Henry's not mad at you and even Ray is not mad at you." Captain Man told me.

"But, how will I know for sure?" I asked Captain Man and Kid Danger.

Captain Man and Kid Danger looked at each other and then looked back at me.

"You'll know later, Cheyenne,we'll see you back in the Man Cave in a few minutes." Captain Man told me.

Then, Captain Man and Kid Danger went into the store. After Captain Man and Kid Danger left, I then looked on the inside of the store and I then smiled.

 **(Okay, a little weird there but don't worry, Cheyenne will be okay. But, there is one more question to answer. Will Cheyenne's mother be able to come back into her human form? Well, this question is about to be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Twelve: The Return of My Mother

Just as soon as I got through crying outside, I then smiled and went back inside Junk N' Stuff. When I came in, everything was calm. Gooch looked up from his book and saw me. He then motioned me to come over to his desk. I then walked over to Gooch's desk and when I got close to the counter, Gooch stretched his arms out and he gave me a hug. After that, I then pulled away from Gooch.

"What was that for, Gooch?" I asked Gooch.

Gooch then looked at the door to see if anyone was peeking in (which of course, there was no more.), and he then looked back at me.

"I've seen too many girls lose someone that was important to them and then, they end up losing themselves which causes them to go into a depression. I really hated seeing you so upset. I love you, Cheyenne." Gooch told me.

After Gooch told me that, I then began to smile again.

"Thanks, Gooch, I love you too." I told Gooch.

Then, I went to the back and I got into the elevator. I then pressed the down button and the elevator started going really fast. Within seconds, I was down at the bottom of the elevator. I then got up and the elevator doors opened. After the elevator doors opened, I then started walking into the Man Cave.

After I walked into the Man Cave, I saw Henry and Charlotte. They were sitting on the couch and when they saw me, they then got up and ran to me. When they ran to me, they hugged me.

"Cheyenne, are you okay? Henry told me what happened and I came over." Charlotte asked me, concerningly.

I then backed off of them and looked around the room to see if Ray was in here with us (which apparently, he wasn't). After I looked around the room, I then looked back at Charlotte.

"I'm fine now, Charlotte, thanks." I told Charlotte.

Then, the sprocket door opened.

After the sprocket door opened,we all turned around and saw Ray, along with Schwoz, coming down the stairs towards us. After they came over to us, Ray looked at me and I looked at him, smiling. After we both looked at each other, Ray then extended his arms out and I ran into them. Just as soon as I was hugging Ray, we were both crying. After we stopped crying, we then looked up at each other and started smiling.

"Why are we crying?" I asked Ray, laughing.

"I thought that you was mad at me." Ray said, trying not to cry.

"Well, I was but, when Captain Man and Kid Danger showed up to save me, I wasn't." I told Ray.

Then, Ray was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked Ray, laughingly.

"It's just that you are so cute." Ray said as he was tackling me down to tickle me.

"Come here, you." I said, finally giving in and then, we started tickling each other.

As we were tickling each other, Henry and Charlotte were watching us from behind the couch.

"I'm glad we have our old sweet Cheyenne back." Henry said to Charlotte as they were watching us.

"Me too, but do you think that their little relationship will last long?" Charlotte asked Henry as she saw the both of us rough-housing now.

"Yep." Henry told Charlotte.

Then, they went to go watch tv.

2 weeks later...

It has been two weeks since my mother has been in her physical gem form and everything in Swellview was as perfect as my life was.

At school, I was getting A's and B's and I wasn't even worrying about my mother. Mrs. Amber even letted me stay after class to have some fun all to myself until Ray showed up to pick me up.

At Junk N' Stuff, I was even dancing to my favorite Fall Out Boy songs with Ray and we now learned how to fuse into Chray when Light Em' Up by Fall Out Boy came on. Heck, I wasn't even worried about my mother because Ray was there to take care of me.

Within the second week, Ray called me during Chemistry class and he told me that there was something odd going on with my mother's gem and we needed to get down there fast. Well, after school letted out for the day, Henry, Charlotte, and I decided to walk all the way from school to Junk N' Stuff.

When we got to Junk N' Stuff, we went in, said "Hi." to Gooch, and we went through the streamer to the back room. When we got to the back room, the elevator doors opened. We then got into the elevator, pressed the down button, and we braced ourselves for the fall. Once the elevator got down to the bottom, we then fell on top of each other and after that, we all then got up. The elevator doors opened and we walked out of the elevator and into the Man Cave.

"Ray, why did you call us?" I asked as we were walking in.

Ray then got out from behind Schwoz's back and he pointed at my mother's gem. We then looked at the gem and it was now floating in the air.

"What's going on?" I asked Ray and Schwoz.

"Your mother, Cheyenne, is done healing in her gem state and she is ready to come out of her gem. So, brace yourselves." Schwoz told all of us.

Then, Henry and Charlotte hugged Schwoz and I hugged Ray. I then closed my eyes and waited for the worst.

Within a few minutes, my mother glided her way down from the ceiling and when I didn't realize it, Henry and Charlotte were hugging my mother. After my mother hugged Henry and Charlotte, she then came over to where Ray was and when she saw me holding on to Ray, she then grabbed a hold of me and she pulled me into her chest. When I realized that my mother was hugging me, I then backed out from her chest and after I did that, I then looked up at my mother with curious eyes.

"Mama, is that you?" I asked my mother as she looked down at me.

"Yes, my dear baby, it is me. Your mother that will never ever leave you again." My mother told me.

Then, we hugged each other and cried.

After we cried, we then pulled away from each other and Ray then came over to where my mother and I were and we all then hugged each other.

"It's good to have the whole family back together." I said to everyone as we were all getting ready to take a whole group picture.

"Yeah, it feels good." Henry said as we were all getting into position.

Schwoz was at the camera and he then pressed a button on the camera. He then ran over to us and got into position.

"Alright, everyone, say Danger Squad." My mother said.

"Danger Squad!" We all said and the camera took our picture.

After we all took a picture, Schwoz decided to take another picture but this time, this photo consisted of Ray, my mother, me and Henry in our superhero costumes. After Schwoz took a photo of us superheroes, he took a photo of Ray, me, and my mother as a family. After that photo was taken, my mother went to have fun with her friends.

After my mother left, us sidekicks got together with Ray and we took another superhero photo using our signature fighting poses.

After we took another superhero photo, Henry and I sat down on the couch, turned around and saw Ray and Schwoz chasing each other.

"Well, Henry, you know what?" I asked Henry as I saw Ray trying to spank Schwoz.

"What, Cheyenne?" Henry asked me as we were both laughing at Ray and Schwoz.

"I'm glad that we're working for Ray." I told Henry.

"Me too, Cheyenne. Me too." Henry told me as Ray and Schwoz came back over to us.

 **(Well, aren't you glad that Cheyenne's mother is back? Well, if you are, then you're in for a treat. Please stay tuned for more fanfiction from GirlDanger15 and I hope that your school year will be a good one. Thanks and please read more of my fanfiction and please leave more comments. GirlDanger15 out! Peace.**


End file.
